Wakeing up in Vegas!
by VampGrl1234
Summary: Gwen's feeling down so she gose to Vegas. She hooks up with this guy, and finds out his secret. He's a vampier, and made her one to. Now Gwen is living her new life with him, as his vampier wife. Rated for adult themes,alchol use,gore,and cursing
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Ok this wasn't my idea. It was from ****The all knowing Hyper. The all knowing Hyper sent me this idea, and offered it to me. But I am nice and wanted you to know the plot wasn't my geniuses. **

My life couldn't get any worst. I thought to myself. I plopped on my bed, and my cat Scarlet (which is odd because she is black) jumped up and began to claw at my top. I brushed her away, and she curled up next to me instead.

I got fired today from the local Diner. I got kicked out of my apartment. And I caught my boyfriend Eric cheating on me. All in one day. My friend Kelly walked in and sat next to me. "I heard everything. Life must really suck huh?" she asked. Kelly always makes me laugh. With her wavy brown hair with red tips. Her blue eyes and skinny figure. You'd be shocked, she's a twig, and eats like a pig.

"Yup, life sucks. I am 24, and have no life. I live with mom and dad, no college degree, no hope of a life. I got fired from a diner. How lame can I get?" I asked putting a pillow over my head.

"You know what you need?" she asked. Knowing Kelly I can guess what she's going to say.

"A man, money, a life." I answered.

"All of that. Especially a good man. But I was thinking more along the lines of a vacation." She said with a smile. "How about Vegas?" she asked.

"Are you crazy? I don't have money to go to Vegas." I answered.

"Oh come on Gwen. How suckier can your life get? Go to Vegas, catch a few shows, gamble, sleep with a hot stranger, and go home." She said. I just glared at her. "You know I'll even throw in a spa day. You, me, and the city of lights." She said staring into space.

"Fine. Why not? But if we are watching shows I pick them." I said she groaned. Last time she chose the show, she picked a toddler show. "Oh and we need a drink, and money limit. Oh and…" I was cut short.

"No what you need is to just relax. Chill. Have fun." She said. "What shows?" she asked turning on my laptop.

"Circuses de sole. And Bite." I said. She looked at me weird with that last show. "It's a vampire thing. You'll love it." I said.

"Gwen, vampires aren't coming for you. Give up." She said in a tone like a mom telling a child their socks don't have minds of their own.

While she booked our tickets, and hotel rooms I packed. I scavenged my room for all the money I had. Only 100 dollars. I'll ask my mom for some.

**********

"Thanks for the money Kelly." I said on the plane. It won't be a long flight, and we'll land soon.

"No problem Gwen. This weekend is all on you. That's why I gave you window seat." She said not taking her eyes off the Bite pamphlet. "Oh my god. Gwen you want to see this?" she asked shocked. I looked at her confused. "It has the girls topless in it. Are you trying to tell me something?" she said. I laughed.

"No, it's art. Most art work is done nude. So it's dirty, big deal. Vamps are known for being sexy." I said looking out the window. She didn't say anything else.

We landed soon, and picked up our rent a car. A red convertible. Where did Kelly get all this money?

We made it to the hotel and in our rooms. We took time to unpack, and wash up. She wanted to go out for drinks tonight and some slot machines. I will stick to the bar. With my luck I'll lose every dime I have to my name.

**********

I ordered an Apple Martine and spotted a poker table. I am a beast at poker. So I decide one game can't kill me. I sat down and let my black silk dress, given to me by Kelly, flow over the seat. I quietly sipped my Martine as I played. I won the first round. Like I said, beast.

2 games latter and a man walked up to me. Oh god please go away. I don't want to wake up married or worst with you. But I can tell he won't take no for an answer. "Hello there." He said. His voice was absolutely sexy. But I tried to ignore him. "It's rude to ignore people when they are talking to you." He said not taking his eyes off me. I turned to face him.

"Can I help you?" I asked. He chuckled.

"I simply wanted to talk. But if your already willing to 'help me' then your not as innocent as I thought." He said. I turned away in disgust. "Can I buy you a drink?" he asked. I picked up my Martine still half full and turned to him.

"I am good thank you." I said raising it to take a sip. Instead he takes it from my hands and pours it on the floor. Then he gave it back to me.

"Wow look at that. Looks like you need a refill. Allow me." He said grabbing another apple Martine form a serving tray and handing it to me replacing the empty glass.

"So what's a beautiful lady like you doing in a dump like Vegas?" he asked.

"Listen, I don't want what you're offering. Please leave me alone." I snapped at him. Then I saw I lost. All my money. Great. I got up and began to walk to the tables.

"How can you possible know what I am offering, if you don't know me?" he asked following me. I turned to face him. He was wearing a button down black shirt, and black dress pants. His hair was also black and shaggy. He also had the most beautiful green eyes I have ever seen.

"I don't need to know you." I said turning around. He chuckled and followed.

"Com on now. I could be a real ass, and spill something on that lovely dress of yours. Giving you reason to take it off." He said I turned to slap him, but he caught my hand. "At least sit down with me, so we can have a civilized conversation first before you judge me." He said a little sad. He sat down at a table and I sat across from him.

"So ass hole. What's your name?" I asked drinking my apple Martine.

"It's Trent. I am a lead male performer for Bite." He answered. I nearly choked at the mention of the show. "Heard of it?" he asked.

"Yes, actually, I was going to see it tomorrow." I said, and he simply smiled.

"I can give you back stage passes." He said but I ignored him.

"What do you want with me?" I asked, and he smiled again.

"I want to have fun with you." He said. Then a waiter came and set down a long island ice tea and a glass of red wine for him. "Drink love. Let your life begin." He said drinking his wine. I followed finishing my Martine so I can start my ice tea. Oh well. This is why I came here. To have fun, and let lose so I don't fall into a depression. Might as well share a few drinks with him.

**********

I woke up the next morning, not in my hotel room. I sat up and looked around. This place is very pretty and fancy, but I don't belong here. Shit. Kelly was supposed to watch me, and make sure I avoided this. I looked down at myself and got what I expected. I was wearing absolutely nothing. I groaned and plopped back on the bed.

I heard someone walking toward me, so I gathered the sheets to cover myself. I sat up, and looked at the door as it opened. And who else walked in, but that Trent guy from the casino. He seemed all too happy to see me. "Morning love. Sleep well?" he asked walking across the room.

"I don't know. You tell me since you slept with me while I was drunk." I hissed. He chuckled.

"Ok, I deserve that. I knew it was wrong but…" he trailed of and he sat next to me on the bed. I tightened my grip on the blankets that covered me. "You just kept begging me. And that dress looked so much better off you. I couldn't resist." He said kissing my neck. Disgusted I got up, and began stumbled out of bed. But I fell. "Easy love, you could get hurt." He said picking up.

"Stop calling me that." I yelled as I got to my feet. "Where's my clothes, and purse?" I asked in an angry tone.

"Your purse is over there on the dresser. Your dress how ever….didn't survive." He said. I looked at him.

"What happened to the dress?" I asked remembering Kelly telling me it was important, and I can't get it messed up.

"I was to excited." He said brushing my hair from my face. "I tore it up trying to get it off. Sorry." He said. I walked away from him still carrying the sheet to cover me. "I can lend you clothes if you want. But honestly, I think you look fine they way you are now." He said looking back at me. I looked in the mirror really quick. My hair was a mess, my lipstick smeared, and nothing on but a sheet to cover me. But that wasn't what grabbed my attention.

My arms where bruised up. I had scratches every where. I looked like I was in a fight. But what really grabbed my attention was my neck. On my neck next to a couple of hickies where two puncture wounds. I traced them with my fingers and it stung when I touched them. I turned to him.

"What did you do to me?" I asked as tears began to stroll down my face.

"Nothing you didn't ask for." He said. I can't believe he did this to me while I was drunk thinking it was ok.

"I look like I was in a fight." I said examining myself again. Then my eyes were glued to the wound. "Did you drug me?" I asked staring at the two small holes.

"No. I didn't. The scratches and bruises are me. Sorry, I was a little too rough. And those holes…" he said. I looked up from the mirror. He was there behind me. He had his hands around me and his face close to my neck. "Where from me too." He said with a smile revealing two fangs from his upper teeth. "That's what happens when you wake up in Vegas." He said with his fangs hanging down. I fainted from shock.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: This is Trent's POV of meeting Gwen.

After the show, I got out of costume and made it over to my friends. Duncan and Geoff. "Sup dude. Awesome show tonight." Geoff said in his usual tone. He's the only one of us vampires that isn't……well I can't say Goth, but……dark I guess would be a better term. Duncan is his usual self, with his piercings, and skull shirt. He looks like a teenager. Geoff acts like a college kid. I am the only mature one. I actually hunt every night for that right bride. Ok, so they found theirs and I am older. They had a wide spread. I have lived in Vegas for the past 20 years. It's good for one night bites. But I need a real woman. I am tied of meaningless, tasteless blood.

"Yeah whatever. I am going to the casinos." I said walking out.

"Going to bring home yet another helpless drunk girl to devour?" Duncan joked. "Seriously man, how long dose it take to find someone good enough?" he finished. But I walked out.

Ok I was a little under dressed for this casino. It was like James Bond apparel. I looked like a slob in here. Button down shirt, and black dress pants. Everyone else was in a tux, a dress, or working here. I was about to go home when I smelled her. I turned quickly to see this beautiful girl playing poker and drinking a Martine. She was wearing a long black silk dress that hugged her body beautifully. She was stunning, and brave. Such an amazing girl, in such a dangerous place all alone. Just begging for someone to come and ruffie her up. But she was really brave form her hair. It was black, short, and had blue highlights in it. I never in all my 1,859 years have I seen that. Neither have I seen such an amazing girl. Also in my 1,836 years of being a vampire has a girl smelled so good.

I walked up to talk to her, trying to hold back the burning desire to attack her here. She kept putting me down. But I don't give up easily. I followed her until I convinced her to sit and have a drink with me.

We sat, talked, and drank until she was starting to get buzzed. "I think you've had too much for one night." I said drinking my wine.

"Nope, I don't think I've had enough." She said leaning into the table.

"Where's your friend? Kelly right? I'll call her to come get you, to take you home." I said to her. Of course I have no intention of leaving her, but drunken blood isn't as good as sober blood. Besides she will hate me in the morning if I did.

"No, don't do that. I don't want to go home……unless it's with you." She said as she purred like a cat. I kept trying to control my thirst. But she sat in the chair next to me now and was whispering in my ears. "I could really use a midnight swim, or massage, or something. What do you say?" Ok I can't wait anymore. Not only dose she smell even batter then when I first smelled her, but she wants something more.

"Who am I deprive us of what we want?" I asked grabbing her hand and helping her up.

I put the drinks on my tab, and got into my black BMW. I put her in the passenger side and me in the drivers' seat. As we began to drive away she asked how far my house was. "It's only 10 minutes." I said going as fast as we can. She was smelling better by the second. Then I thought I would lose all sanity. She began to kiss my neck, and making slight noise. "I can't wait that long." She said in a pleading tone.

I can feel my fangs begging to come out. But I was almost there. If I pull over and bite her, her screams would alarm someone. Finally we made it home. She didn't get off me, as I exited the car; she stayed glued to my neck. I opened the door, entered, closed it behind me, and finally we were alone.

**********

I was able to make it to me bed room with out falling. She had jumped on me and started to attack my face. I laid her on the bed, and began to kiss her as well.

**AN: Warning next scene contains mature content. I am just warning you. You don't have to read it, you can skip the rest of this chapter, and you won't miss anything I promise! **

I was thinking this over in my mind and came to a conclusion. Normally I would just bite my victims. But if I want them to taste really good, I do them first. And she was literally begging me.

I tried to take her dress of carefully but the zipper was jammed. I was too impatient. I ripped it to shreds off her, and then ripped my own shirt, and pants off. She laid their, half drunk, in her undergarments. I silently blessed the lord for this woman. She was perfect in every way. Not one flaw in sight. Not to mention how intriguing she is to talk to and how amazing she smells.

I grabbed her bra and tore it off her, gaining a small yelp. I quickly replaced the missing clothing with my hands. As I began to massage her she moaned, and pleaded for more. I reminded myself to be gentle, that I didn't want to hurt her. Her heart pumping, her blood churning, I wanted her. But I need to control myself.

I began to suck, and kiss her neck and she kept her with her screams. Soon I grabbed her panties and tore them off as well. Then after that I gazed at the woman before me. I kissed her lips gently trying to hide my fangs. I slowly slipped my fingers to her inner thigh. She gasped as my hand drew closer to her. Then I stopped just outside her opening teasing her.

"Please." She begged in-between kisses and gasps. I followed her commands and slipped my finger in her. Her head rolled back in a loud moan. I loved her response, and the way she smelled. I added another finger to help the first. "Oh, god, Trent yes." She yelled. I began to slowly pump in and out getting moans of pleasure from each action. My other had been caressing her thighs, a little too hard; I started to notice I was leaving a bruise and stopped. I also saw other bruises that I had left behind.

Soon she came in my hand, and fell back to the bed. This is when her blood smells the best. But I know what will make it better. I took a big deep breath in to search for something in her blood. I smelled, joy, erotic shocks, tiredness, depression? I wasn't expecting that. Had she been depressed before Vegas? Then I smelled what I was looking for. She wasn't fertile, or ovulating. Perfect. I thought as a grin spread on my face.

I slipped off my boxers, and positioned myself before her. "Tell me love. Why where you depressed?" I asked. I hope she doesn't ask how I know.

"Because my life sucks. I have no house, money, job, nothing." She said then she sat up. "But enough of that. Are you going to fulfill my need's or not?" she asked. She didn't sound like a drunken girl. She sounded very sober. Like she knew what she wanted.

I shoved myself with in her as she screamed out in joy. He blood pumping in tune with my actions. I wanted to drink now, but I can't. I kept telling myself it would be worth it. My hands traced every inch of her. Leaving some scratches that drove me insane. Even the smallest trickle of blood made me mad. I just pumped harder and faster to distract myself.

A few minutes latter she began to feel really tight. Here it comes, almost there. "Come on Gwen. Cum already." I hissed under my breath and she screamed louder, and louder. I was not far behind. I also began to feel my climax coming. Soon, her loudest scream escaped her lips, and she reached her point. Two pumps latter and I came in her.

She laid back on the bed breathing hard. I pulled out and laid next to her. She had a huge smile plastered on her face, but I cans still smell the depression.

"Enjoyed yourself?" I asked kissing her neck. She nodded, unable to speak. "Good. But I need to collect my payment now." I said. She was already falling asleep and didn't hear me. But I woke her up when my fangs drove into her neck. She screamed, but this time in pain.

Her blood was the most delicious I have ever had. It's like my whole life I had water, and someone just gave me a Pepsi. I drank until her scream stopped, which means, I am taking too much. I stopped at looked at her. Passed out. Typical for humans. I couldn't get that delightful taste out of my mouth. I wanted more….but I could kill her. Then I thought of how beautiful she is. And how I loved to talk to her. Then a light bulb went off in my mind. "I'll make her mine." I said. I bit me wrist and gathered the blood in my mouth. When my mouth was full, I pinched her nose close making her open her mouth.

I pressed my lips to hers making my blood enter her mouth. She struggled at first but then she drank it all. When all the blood was gone, I looked at her. "Congratulations, you are now my bride." I laughed. Then I fell asleep with her in my arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Gwen's POV

I woke up again in the bed. Except this time I had on a white shirt and black sweat pants. I looked around, and I could smell eggs and bacon. I was starving. I sat up, and Trent entered the room with a tray full of food. He was wearing a black shirt with a green hand on it. (TDI clothes….only color switch) He was smiling and he put the tray down on the bed. "Hungry?" he asked. I grabbed the fork, and began to eat like an animal. I was starving, like I haven't eaten in days.

"About what happened last night." He said. I stopped mid chew. "Do you want to know every last detail or just the important stuff?" he asked.

"The important stuff." I said swallowing my breakfast.

"Ok, what do you remember?" he asked.

"Sitting down, talking." I replied.

"Ok you got drunk, and you started to flirt with a bunch of pigs. So I drove you back to my place so you didn't end up with a STD or dead, or in a porno." He said. (Trent's POV: Ok so I tweaked the truth. I need to seem like a good guy. We are married I need her trust) "Anyway, you just kept coming onto me, and well, I couldn't resist." He said.

"Ok I get it. You got laid. Now what the hell is up with the bite marks?" that's what I really wanted to know.

"Oh. I am a vampire, and you smelled absolutely delicious." He said grinning.

"You expect me to believe you're a real vampire?" I asked sarcastically.

He smiled and I saw two fangs climb down from his teeth. I froze in shock. "Yes I do expect you to believe me." He chuckled and his fangs retreated back into his mouth.

"But you want to know the best part?" he asked. I nodded. I wanted to know everything, but I was afraid to hear this next part. "I turned you into a vampire as well." I covered my mouth to keep myself from screaming. "You can't tell now. You have a week of normality before the change begins. Then a week of hell. Then an eternity with me." He smiled. I looked at him. "So we need to fake your death, how do you want to die?" he asked.

"Wait…why did you make me a vampire?" I asked.

"Because I am in love with you. I can't lose you. Think of your self as Bella, and I am Edward." He said.

"I hated Twilight. And I hate you. You took my life away. I am practically dead. No I am dead. I can't believe this. Can my life get worst? Why couldn't you just drink me dry???" I began to ramble. But he stopped me when he pressed his lips to mine.

"I didn't take your life away. I gave you a life." He said. I looked at him confused. "You told me you had no job, no money, no education, no home, and no hope. I gave you all that last night with two simple drinks." He said smiling. I was still silent. "I have enough money for both of us, you don't need book smarts in Vegas, this is your new home, and a job?" he smiled. "You would make a lovely vampire slave in Bite." He said. I blushed.

"I will not perform topless in font of millions of people. I won't live with you, I don't want you money, or your hope." I yelled.

"I am afraid you don't have a choice. In 7 days you'll being the change. Then you'll be a lose cannon vampire. If you escape me I will find you." He said. I got up, and ran across the room. He was in front of the door blocking me. "I know what you smell like." He said staring at me. I pushed him and ran into the next room panicky; he was sitting in the chair. "I know what you taste like." He said looking at me. I ran to the front door. I will get away. He was there. "You can run…." I cut him off and ran outside. The sun was blinding, not helping my hangover. Or it's an effect of being a vampire. I kept running until I tripped on a stick. I began to fall but he grabbed me and turned to face me. "But I'll find you." He said.

"Besides if my wife is away from me for more then 3 days, she dies. There is no shuck thing as a divorce in vampire society." He hissed. He picked me up bridal style and walked me into the house. He kicked the door closed and laid me on the couch.

"Wife?" I asked.

"Yup, when I turned you, I did it in a way that was also a marriage ceremony." He said. I was feeling over whelmed. "Love, I know this is over whelming but it will all clear up I promise. Right now we need to get your new life straightened out." He said.

"I don't want a life with you." I hissed.

"Not that I hate the hissing, but yesterday when you purred your words, you sounded so much happier." He said. "Besides I told you. You leave, you die. And natural vampire deaths are very painful, and slow." He explained. "You'll love being a vampire I promise." He said kissing my neck. I didn't want to be a vampire. I don't want to be with him. He laid me on my back and I was about to kick him off.

Then my phone rang. I jumped up, and ran up to the bedroom, but he was already there holding the phone. "If you mention anything about being a vampire or my name I will have no choice but to kill them." He warmed handing me the phone.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Gwen, where the fuck are you? You diapered yesterday." Kelly yelled into the phone.

"I don't know." I answered truthfully.

"When I said hook up with a hot stranger I was joking. Find out where you are. I'll pick you up." She said. Trent grabbed the phone from my hand.

"No need, I'll drive her back to her hotel. I am the lucky son of a bitch she chose last night." He said into the phone.

"Listen ass, I swear if you gave her any screw-vineries I will kill you." Kelly threatened.

"I understand. She'll be home soon." He said then hung up. "I love her langue." He said looking at me. "Screw-Vanier. That's funny." He said.

"Did you…you know…pass anything on?" I asked.

"Oh, no. I am clean. And you don't smell pregnant so your good." He said with a smile.

"You can smell that?" I asked. He nodded.

"I can smell everything. When your hungry, full, sick, what you're feeling. Anything, humans mist took this extreme smelling ability with mind reading." He said.

**********

I was still in his clothing when he drove me to the hotel. He completely ripped all my clothes. He looked at me before he opened the door. "Latter on today, you'll be hit by a car. You won't feel anything, but you can't move until in the ambulance. When your there, ask for Bill. When you find him, say, "I am not allowed to have chocolate before dinner." He'll know what you mean. Understand?" he asked.

"NO!" I said. He chuckled.

"This is your fake death. Don't write anything like a will, act normal. I promise you will walk away unharmed. I'll be waiting for you in the morgue. Just relax, don't move when you get hit, and when you find Bill, say your line." He said

"What if Bill isn't there?" I asked. He laughed.

"He'll be there. I won't tell you when and how, but act normal, and act like you got hit by a car ok?" he said. I walked out of the car.

I didn't want to do this. But I have no choice. I can't run, he'll find me, and chase me down. And if he doesn't I would die in a matter of 3 days. They only way I can live is with him. How can a vampire kill themselves?

"Gwen, are you ok? Where's you clothes?" Kelly yelled at me as I got dressed in my clothes.

"I am fine. But I don't know. He said they got ripped." I said fixing my hair. I saw the bite marks. Crap he didn't tell me what to do. I walked to my bag and took out a matching black scarf with skulls on it. Perfect.

"Enough, I actually had a great time. Lets go sight seeing." I told her. She shrugged and agreed with me.

"Fine. Lets see the 7 wonders thingy." She said.

**********

After taking pictures next to all the wonders we got in the car and began to drive to a diner for lunch. I was having so much fun, I forgot all about my planned fake death.

"How about this place?" Kelly asked while driving. She wasn't watching where she was going and a car was coming at us head on.

"KELLY!!!!!!" I screamed. She looked forward, and the car hit us.

Everything got blurry, but I felt fine. I was now in an ambulance.

"B-Bill. I need Bill." I muttered. I felt fine, but I need to act.

"Do you know me honey?" he asked. I didn't look at him I just answered.

"I am not allowed to have chocolate before dinner." I said. He laughed silently and everything went black.

AN: What do you think? Review please!!!


	4. Chapter 4

I don't know why I passed out. But I did, and now I have no idea where I am. I opened my eyes to find sheer darkness. I tried to move, but I soon realized I was put in a body bag. I started to scream and struggle with in the bag. Then I felt myself being moved, and then the zipper opened to revile Trent staring at me. "Told you I would wait for you." He said. I sat up, and I was still shaking. Then I turned to him.

"You ass. You left me in a body bag?" I yelled at him.

"Ass? Well I was going to get you out but…" he trailed off pushing me down and closing the bag.

"TRENT. THIS ISN'T FUNNY. TRENT!!!!" I screamed until he opened it again.

"Ok, sorry. Let's go. We still have stuff to do. Every second counts." He said picking me up and letting me down. He removed the body bag and put it in some drawer. Then he picked up another body bag off the table behind him, and placed it in the cabinet thing I was in.

"Won't they notice that's not me?" I asked. He shook his head and closed the drawer.

"2 victims, one claimed one not. That's all they know. The one claimed is you. Someone has to claim her and no one will…" I cut him off.

"Her? 2 victims?" I locked eyes with the drawer he closed. I threw it open and unzipped the bag. Inside was Kelly. Her face covered in blood, her hair soaked in it. I covered my mouth and began to cry.

"I am sorry Gwen. We never meant for her to get hurt. It just happened." He said closing the bag. "Trust me, it is best this way. It would have been better if you never knew." I punched him screaming he killed my best friend. I was full of anger, and hate. More than ever. Kelly wanted to help me. She came with me to make me happy. Now she died. I deserve to die, not her. Why, couldn't it be me?

"Gwen, we need to go. I'll explain later. Trust me we never intended for this to happen to her." He reassured. I punched his chest 3 more times, and then I collapsed into him. He wrapped his arms around me, rocking me back and forth. "It's ok. I know you're hurt. You have every right to feel this way." He held me for a good 10 minutes before someone came down.

"Trent? What are you doing here? You were supposed to leave 15 minutes ago." Came a male voice from behind us. I lifted my head to see a man standing there. He was tale, tan, and had brown hair. He looked like a doctor.

"I apologize Steve but my wife just needs a few more minutes." Trent said not taking his eyes off me.

"I understand losing someone is hard, but you need to go, and hide her, before someone see's her." Steve said walking past us to file cabinets.

"Gwen, we need to go now." He said. He wrapped his arm around my waist and led me out. I looked back and I saw Steve open Kelly's draw, and I got my last glimpse of my best friend. I silently said good bye, and apologized for the mess I got her into.

**********

Trent opened the door and let me in. I stood in the middle of the house. I didn't know what to do. I left my life behind. My family, my home, my friends….. Kelly. She's dead because of me. I can't believe she's gone.

Trent came and hugged me again. "I know how you feel. I also had to watch all my friends and family die before me. But I am doing you a favor by not letting you see them ever again. It's better this way for all of them, trust me." He said holding me. I pushed him off me and walked to the bedroom, and he followed me. I curled up in the sheets, and cried some more. "Are you hungry?" he asked. I shook my head. "I'll order you some clothes. Why don't you take a shower, or a bath." He suggested. I got up and walked to the bathroom.

Warm showers always soothe me. I let the hot shower water run over myself. I can't believe Kelly's gone.

After the shower I walked out in a bathrobe, and realized I didn't have any clothes. Trent gave me a bag full of clothes. "I went shopping while you were out. I hope you like what I picked out." He said leaving the room to let me change. Inside the bag were 10 shirts, 5 pairs of pants, and 5 skirts of different lengths. Inside were also undergarments for me. I got fully dressed and walked into the well lit living room. This house has few lights, but loads of windows. All the light here is natural, and is beautiful. He turned slightly when he saw me. The he turned the whole way and in his arms was a tinny puggle (a cross bread of a pug and a beagle). It was so cute, and had a red ribbon tied on it neck. The pup wagged its tale and barked at me. My eyes lit up at the sight.

Trent put the dog to the floor and it ran to me. I pet the tiny dog as it licked my hands. "I thought you might miss your cat. I would have gotten a cat, but I'm allergic." Trent said kneeling down and petting our new furry friend. "What are you going to name him?" he asked.

"Well now that I know it's a him. I'll call him…..Rex." I said as he barked in response. He is so cute, and cuddly, he made me very happy.

"Gwen, come with me." Trent said getting up. I got up and followed him. He led me to a huge box on the floor. He opened it and I looked inside. It was full of wigs. Wigs ranging in color and style. "Pick one. You need it when going outside for at least 2-3 months." He said. I spent the next 30 minutes trying on wigs, and rating them. I picked a blonde one, piecey hair cut, and black lowlights. The wig made me look completely different.

"Nice choice. Now let's go. We are going to the council to get your paper work, You can also meet other vampires and their wives while we wait." He said. I am afraid of meeting other vampires. I mean Trent is really nice, but what about other vampires? Are they all the same? What if they try to kill me? All I have to do is wait and find out.


	5. Chapter 5

I got in the black BMW and stared out the window the whole time. Trent was silent too. "Do you want to do anything tonight?" he asked not taking his eyes of the road. "Movie? Show? Dinner? Gamble? Anything?" he asked. I was still quiet. Then I had an idea.

"I want to do everything I can as a human that I won't be able to as a vampire." I said. He laughed.

"You wana visit a blood bank? That's pretty much all we can't do." He said. I was disappointed. "How about I show you a great time. Do everything there is to do in Vegas. I have lived her for 15 years, I know my way around." He smiled. "Besides in 5 years, we have to move so might as well..." I cut him off.

"Move?" I asked.

"I can't…sorry we can't live in the same spot for 20 years and not age. People get suspicious. We always move every 20 years in our Covent." He said.

"Covent?" I asked.

"Like a family. You belong to our Covent. But after you turn we start our own Covent, but will always belong to the one we're visiting now." He explained. I looked at him confuses.

"There is America, States, Cities, and neighborhoods. Like vampires. There's vampire council, 4 major Covent's, small Covent's in those, and smaller Covent's in them. Like states cities and neighborhoods." He re-explained. I kind of get it.

"We are now in a city Covent. When you turn, we'll still be a city, but we'll start a neighborhood. Get it?" he asked

"Kinda." I answered.

"You'll get it soon. Along with the other vampire confusion." He smiled.

**********

We finally parked in what looked like a movie theater. It is a movie theater. "Let's go." He said. He opened the door for me and offered his hand. I took it, and he walked me in the parking lot.

"Why are we at a theater?" I asked

"The base is under the theater." He said. He went to a back door, unlocked it, and led me downstairs.

It looked like a hotel lobby. There was even a receptions desk. "Hello Marty, I need vampire registration forms please?" Trent asked the small man at the desk.

"For whom may I ask?" he said in a snobby irritated tone.

"My wife Gwen." He said glancing at me.

"Isn't she the one that died in the car accident yesterday?" he asked.

"Yes, and it was this morning. The papers?" Trent sounded irritated now.

"30 Minutes. Your friends are in the stay area. I'll call you when their ready." He said typing on his computer.

Trent grabbed my hand and led me to two big brown doors. He opened them and inside was a couple of people. There were 8 or 9 people there. They all stared at us when we came in. "Everyone. I'll like you to meet my bride Gwen." He announced powerfully to everyone. "She is still going threw emotions of leaving her life so be kind." He said pushing me forward in the room.

There were 3 couples there. One was a puck kid and some preppy girl. The other one was a fat guy with a girl with red hair. The other two looked normal. "Hey, I'm Bridgett. So what's up Gwen?" she asked sweetly. She had blond hair that fell on her shoulders. A light blue tang top and jeans with rips in the knees, with brown flip flops.

"I am ok." I said nervous out of my mind.

"Hey girl, I'm Laushawna, I am one of the two only humans here." She said pointing to a small guy with his nose in a book. "Well I guess that make 3 blood bags." She laughed.

"Only for the week. She's going threw the change." The punk guy spoke up.

"Duncan be nice, and don't abuse your power." The girl next to him warned.

"Yeah Goth, I can read minds. Cool huh?" he said leaning back on the couch.

"Sorry, he feels powerful knowing we can't hide anything from him. That's how he found out I liked him. I am Courtney by the way." She said.

A mind reader, wow. I didn't vampires have powers.

"Not all Gwen. Only a handful. I am just one luck ass." He said

I didn't say anything, o yeah mind reading.

"You'll get used to it." He finished. Trent grabbed my hand and led me to a couch to sit by him.

"So introductions. You've met Duncan and Courtney, married of 50 years, Bridgett and Geoff, married of 56 years, Owen and Izzy, married of 10 years, Laushawna and Noah, humans who will be vampires when ready. And we are missing two vampires." Trent said looking around.

"Beth isn't coming. And who wants Justin here. I hate hearing over and over how beautiful he is." Duncan complained.

"So how's life girl?" Laushawna asked.

"Suckish." I answered.

"You just don't know how good you have it Gwen." Duncan said. "You didn't have a life until Trent came and turned you….." he stopped and his eyes widened. "Dude, you didn't ask her….oh worst of all she was drunk. Nice dude, I didn't think you were that low." He laughed. Trent was blushing, but I had no idea over what.

"He's embarrassed over the way he turned you….oh man this power is good sometime….Trent ever think of producing porn cause you have one hell of a dirty mind." He laughed again.

Trent cleared his thought. "It's none of your business Duncan how I turned her. And please keep my thoughts to yourself." He sounded really angry.

"Dude she was drunk. How can you turn a drunken girl?" Duncan asked.

"Trent, you didn't?" Bridgett said shocked.

"Dude, that's low." Geoff said.

"That's crazy. And that's coming from me." Izzy said

I was starting to get mad. "I don't care. I am thrilled o be a vampire." I lied threw my teeth. It bothered me big time that I was drunk, and that I was becoming a vampire.

"Fine, but you're lying." Duncan said before taking a sip of his drink. "You miss humanity now, but trust me, being a vampire is 90% better." He said.

"Why 90%?" I asked.

"Well the whole move every 20 years or watch people die thing sucks." He said.

Who knew vampires trying to make me feel better make me feel worst.

"Sorry, I'll shut up, I am no help." He said. Trent sighed and hugged me close.

"Ignore him, we all try to." Laushawna said. "So Trent how did you and Gwen meet?" She asked a little mad.

"Ok, I met her at a casino. She got a little drunk and when I drank from her she tasted so good I knew I had to have her. That she is the one." He said hugging me tighter.

"Well what's done is done. But I don't think that was right." Bridgett said before picking up an apple and eating it.

"You better treat her right from now on." Laushawna warned.

"I always have…minus the drunken marriage…..she has always came first." Trent said.

Ok I just realized how fucked up this is now. Duncan laughed so I am guessing he heard that.

"Of course I did. Everything you every thought, remember, or your thinking of, I can see." He laughed.

The rest of the meeting was fine. Everyone was pretty normal. I started to like the idea of becoming a vampire, and get over Kelly. But the most revolting thing happened. Geoff grabbed Bridgett's arm and bit her. And he began to drink from her, and she was acting as if he was kissing her. My stomach was churning. I felt like I was going to puke. I got up, and ran out of the room. That was gross, sick, and she doesn't care.

How?

Will that be me? No, I can't let that happen?


	6. Chapter 6

I ran into the lobby that was empty now. I knelt over in a corner and began to take deep breathes. I couldn't believe what I saw. That's was…was….there isn't a word to describe what I saw. Trent followed me and he knelt down by me, and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "Are you ok? You just ran out." He said in a concerned tone.

"He was drinking her blood." I cried out looking at him.

"That's what vampires do Gwen." He said. I began to feel more disgusted. "They are married they only drink from each other. There is nothing wrong with it." He reassured.

"But….it's so…gross. I mean, her blood, and….." I stopped myself before I threw up everywhere.

"It's another vampire thing you'll get used to. Trust me, getting bit, is actually enjoyable for some people." He said.

"Get used to? Trent it's…" he cut me off.

"Nurturing on another. He feeds her and she feeds him. Blood drinking is a vey sacred act between husband and wife. It's almost as if she was feeding him normal food. Except he needs the blood or he dies." He tried to explain. "Its nothing to be grossed out about, trust me. I though it was repugnant until I needed to feed. It really isn't that…" I cut him off.

"Wait. Dose that mean, you'll be…." I trailed off. I mimicked fangs in my neck with my pointer, and pinky finger. He nodded as if it where nothing. I can't do that. "No, that's, horrible. No, you can't you just…" he cut me off.

"Let me show you, it's not a bad thing." He said moving his face to my neck. I covered my neck with my hands trying to stop him. He put one arm around my back, and used the other to move my hands. I struggled with him, trying to keep my neck covered. His fangs began to descend from his mouth and move toward my neck. They brushed my hands and I spoke up.

"Please don't." I asked as tears began to wheel up. He stopped and moved his hand away from my neck.

"I am sorry Gwen. But really there isn't anything gross or scary about this." He said.

"I don't care. You can't drink from me," I said still holding my neck.

"Then I'll die." He said sad. I opened my eyes in shock. "I need to feed once a day. And I chose you as my bride, I can't drink from anyone else." He said. He began to come close to my neck again. "One bite, and you'll see." He whispered. I couldn't move. I don't know what to do. If I don't let him drink he dies, if I do….he drinks! He inched in closer, and I can tell he was going to bite me. He kissed my hands covering my neck. I didn't move at first. But by the third kiss I gave up. I decided this is just one of those things I need to pay for.

He opened his mouth on my neck but didn't press down. I could feel his fangs brushing my skin making me wince. Then as the pointed tips of his fangs touch began to press down on my skin….

"Uhum." Trent moved away and turned around. Behind him was Marty with a folder in his hands. "We allow drinking, but this is another case. Here are the papers. Fill them out then go to room 125." He said handing Trent the folder and a pen. Trent lifted me up, to a sitting position and opened the folder. It was full of papers and we had to sign then all.

25 minutes latter of signing my name we came to the second pocket. "Marty, do we need a human marriage licenses?" Trent asked reading the first paper.

"No, but it make future things so much easier. I suggest you get one." He said. Trent looked at me.

"We have a lot of chapels to pick from. Dose tonight sound good?" he asked.

"Why so soon?" I asked.

"Because we need it before you turn, and that's in 5 days." He looked at Marty then whispered in my ear, "And if you want a honey moon before you turn, then today would be the best day." He smiled.

What do I take from that? Husband yea I know, but hello don't I have enough going on in my life as it is?

"We'll singe the marriage part tomorrow ok?" Trent said getting up and helping me up.

"Fine. Room 125 please." He said not looking at us. Wow he can be a real ass.

In the room, all they did was take my picture for my new ID's. A vampire one, and a human one. On both my name changed from Gwen Jefferson to Gwen London. London?

-_-

Apparently that's Trent's last name, and we're married so…yeah.

After I received my new ID's Trent led me out and into the car.

"I know you have a lot to think about Gwen. And I feel horrible doing this to you, but the sooner married the better. You only have 5 days to get everything straight. That includes shopping for a new wardrobe, buying a car, linens, stuff like that. First month of being a vampire would be all on control. So we need this fixed before then. Ok?" he said

I hate this. I am forced into a marriage, I am a blood donor, and I will be a blood drinker. I lost my friend and family, I am being forced to do stuff I don't want to, like get married so soon, and he needs and answer now. Can I kill myself? Then out of now where I thought about what Duncan said after reading my mind. _"You just don't know how good you have it Gwen. You didn't have a life until Trent came and turned you….."_

He's right. I had nothing but a family. I am 23 was living with mom and dad, no job, no education, no boyfriend, no money….nothing. Now I have a husband, money to burn, and I don't have to work. Why am I complaining? Besides it's not like I can avoid it.

"Yeah. Let's get married, and lets get married today." I said with a smile on my face.

He pulled into a wedding chapel and looked at me, before turning the car off. "Are you sure now? You must be over whelmed my all this. You don't want to think it over?" he asked. I giggled.

"Why? I'll marry you either way. I am technically married already. Let's go." I said opening the door.

"Gwen wait." He said grabbing my arm. "Wig." He said. I forgot I took it off.


	7. Chapter 7

There were 2 couples in front of us. So Trent walked over to the front desk. "Hi, we're here to get married. Do you have an opening?" Trent asked with a smile.

"Sure we do." The old lady said behind the desk. "Please fill out these forms here." She said handing Trent a clipboard filled with papers. "And then you can go to our ring shop, and rent a dress, and rent a tux. Would you also need a room?" she asked.

"Um, no thank you." He said walking with me to a seat.

The papers were average marriage stuff….I think, I never was married so I wouldn't know. At the end there were two sheets for us to write our vows. Trent handed me the board first. "If you can't think of anything, just circle basic. But have then end be, for as long as we both shall live, instead of death due us part ok." He said.

"Why?" I asked

"Because *whispering to me now* some vampires have debates on if we are dead or not. So because we aren't sure all we know is we're alive…." I cut him off.

"Ok, I get it." I said. I didn't know what to write for my vows. So I wrote something's I thought would be nice. Then I folded the paper and handed the board back to Trent. I snuck a peek while he was writing. He has a lot to say. This made me feel pretty bad. Then he got up and we walked back to the desk. The small lady looked at the papers, then her eyes widened in surprise.

"Um, ok….go to room 2 p-pl-please." She stuttered handing Trent a paper. What's her problem? We walked back to room 2 and knocked on the door. A man answered. He looked like a priest. With out saying a word Trent handed him the paper. He read it, and gulped. "P-please come in." he stuttered.

Once inside Trent closed the door and the man dragged two chairs in front of his desk. "Please sit. I am sorry if I seem shaky, I don't get many hemophages." He said. (AN: Hemophage. I made it up in biology. Hemo means blood in Latin. Phage means eater in Latin. So Hemophage means- blood eater. Aka vampire) "So…" he went on. "Are you going traditional, or something new?" he asked.

Trent cleared his thought, "Well we want a human ritual, but with the sharing blood part." He said. I stiffened at the 'sharing blood part'. Dose that mean he's going to drink me? I began to feel a little faint.

"Ok, we can do that. So complete human ritual, with blood sharing. Is that correct?" he asked. Trent nodded. "No blood rings? No marking? None of that?" he asked. Trent just nodded again. "Ok, you can pick out outfits and rings then." He said.

"Um, actually, we're going to leave for an hour and come back. Is that ok?" he asked.

"Sure, I find nothing wrong." He said.

"Ok, but when I return, you better not make us wait. We have an appointment. Understand." Trent hissed slightly revealing his fangs.

The man flinched and nodded. Then Trent stood up holding my hand. "In an hour then." He said then leaving the room.

**********

"An hour?" I asked Trent as he drove like a mad man on the high way. "Where are we going?" I asked a little annoyed.

"Do you honestly want to ware a used ugly dress? And have some fake gold plated trinket represent my ever long love for you?" he asked looking at me. "Yeah, so we're going to get some that have meanings. I'll leave you at a Vera Wang shop and while you're picking your dress I'll pick the rings." He said.

"Vera Wang?" I said with a huge smile. He smiled to catching my excitement. "How can a performer afford this?" I asked.

"I had many jobs in my life, investments are good to, and I am an animal at Roulette." He smiled.

**********

Ok I am never one of those girls who gets a rush when shopping. But I felt like dancing in Vera Wang's shop. I picked out hundreds of 'ready to go' dresses. The only sucky thing is, I need a dress that doesn't need to be altered at all. That will be difficult.

After 25 dresses that all where bad, I found it. It was a simple white dress, with silver details around the v-neck. The straps where like a halter, but where normal. And it had a slight train. This dress said, 'I am simple, yet fancy.' It also said 'I am marring a vampire, fear me'. I paid for it on my new credit card, that I got at the council aka Trent's bank, and called Trent. He was already waiting for me. I put my dress in the back seat making sure he didn't see it, and sat down in the front. On his lap was a Tiffany's bag.

He saw me eyeing the bag. "Not until we're there." He said. He stopped at some dry cleaners to pick up a tux he left there a couple of weeks ago. He took the bag with him, so I wouldn't peek. -_-

Then he drove so fast I was sure we would be pulled over. We made it in time. Not like it mattered, nobody was there anyway.

I walked to the back room, and 3 ladies helped me with my makeup, and then helped me into my dress. They wanted to fix my hair, but I told them, "I fixed it already, but thank you." Hey you can't fix a wig. Then I stared at myself in the mirror. I took a few deep breaths.

"Can I come in?" called a familiar voice. I looked over to find Laushawna peeking in.

"Yea. What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I came to see the wedding and the reception." She said with a smile. She had on a gold dress, pretty simple, yet elegant. She took out two boxes. "Oh here." She opened the first box. Inside was a tiara. It matched my dress beautifully. "Some thing new." She whispered placing it on my head. Then she opened the second box. In side was a baby blue garder. "Something old, and something blue." She said handing it to me. "Ok, it isn't used. I never walked down the….anyway it still counts." She said.

"Laushawna this is so thoughtful. Thank you." I said as I began to tear up.

"Save that for the alter. I have a message from Trent." She said.

"What is it?" I asked drying my eyes.

"He said that when it comes to the blood part of the ceremony to just relax." She said in a sweet tone. I froze up again.

"Listen girl, it's nothing. I am human remember, all he'll do is prick his finger, and you drink a little and then vise versa." She said like it was no bid deal.

"I don't think I…." I was cut short

"Yes you can. Just breath and go." She said. As she walked away I asked her one more question.

"Um, what reception?" I asked. She smiled.

"Trent has a reception planned at his…sorry your place." She said before leaving.

I waited in the hall outside the room we'll be married in, for my cue to enter. I was nervous. Not about then 'marriage' part. No, I was terrified about the 'blood sharing part.'. Then the music started and the doors opened. Time to get married.

AN: In the next chapter. XD


	8. Chapter 8

I walked down the aisle slowly. Everyone from the Covent was there. Some I didn't know. I looked at the faces staring at me and noted that Bridgett and Courtney were missing. But all I cared about was Trent. He looked nervous and excited to be there. I finally made it to the alter.

The marriage, person (I don't think he was a real priest even if he looked like one) read the stories and the ceremony began.

Finally it came to our vows. Trent was first.

"I Trent London promise to love, honor, comfort, protect, and care for you. I will always be there, and I will always love you. I will stand by, and protect you. You will always be first in my life. Even before myself." He said as he slipped the ring on my finger. It was a beautiful white gold band with a hug diamond surrounded by smaller ones. I was so happy I began to tear up. This is possibly the happiest day o my life.

"Trent, I originally had something to say planned, but I change my mind." I started. "When I came to Vegas, I came to relax and have fun before I went back to the nothing I called a life. At first I was furious with you, but now, I am in love with you. I want to spend every second, of every minute, of every hour, of everyday, of eternity with you by my side. So I Gwen, take you as my husband." I said then giving him his ring a simple gold band.

We turned to the…whatever you want to call him…..and he took out a small knife and handed it to Trent. He accepted it, and turned to face me again.

"As a vampire I offer my blood as yours. May it aid you in everyway, of everyday, forever." He said slitting his finger. Then he held me his bloody finger. I hesitated, and then I took his hand, and glided my tongue up his finger collecting all the spilt blood in my mouth and swallowing fast before I gagged. It was so gross, but I had to do it.

Then I took the knife, now clean, and did the same. "As a human undergoing the change to be a vampire I offer my blood as yours. May it aid you in everyway of everyday, for ever." Then I held him my bloody finger. He took my hand, and took my blood differently. He inserted my finger in his mouth taking in every last drop. Then he gave my hand back, completely blood free. I felt so shock go threw me as his fangs brushed my skin. But I didn't have time to question it.

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife." He said. Then Trent put his had around my waist and the other behind my head as he kissed me passionately, yet chased.

We walked down the aisle as everyone cheered and threw rice. When we made it outside his BMW was covered in white ribbons, a train of cans, and had 'Just Married' written on the back window. He led me in the back seat first and then he followed. I was giggling and couldn't help myself from laughing. Trent was full of laughs too. The car began to move, but I didn't get to see who was driving because Trent had covered my face in kisses. Then he pulled from my face and ripped my wig off, causing me slight pain.

"I hate that thing." He hissed at it on the floor. He saw the tiara, and placed it back on my head. Then he tackled me in kisses again. At that moment I heard other laughter. I looked up, and the driver was looking at us. I broke from Trent's lips to yell at him.

"Sorry miss." He said bringing his eyes back to the road.

**********

Like Laushawna said everyone from the chapel was at our house for a reception. We walked in, followed by our first dance as husband and wife. It was 'I don't want to Miss a thing' form Aerosmith. As we danced he whispered in my ear. "I hope you don't mind I chose everything." He said. I laughed and kissed him, as everyone cheered.

After the song, everyone danced and had fun. I found Bridgett, and as I was going to ask where she was at the ceremony and apologize for my behavior earlier when someone yelled… "It's time for the bouquet." I looked over to see Izzy yelling it on top of a table. Then all the single girls formed a circle behind me. I looked at it. Not very big. I threw it, and it was caught by two girls named Katie and Sadie. Others I didn't know. Then a chair was pulled to the middle. "Woo-hoo. Time for the garder." Owen yelled. They make a nice couple Owen and Izzy. They are both insane.

I sat in the chair and awaited my doom. Trent knelt down besides me. Everyone was screaming, but I clearly heard him say, "Want me to just grab it, or do this the traditional way?" he asked. The whole point of this was for fun, so why not. "Traditional, but not too high." I warned.

He put my foot on his lap, and I lifted my skirt up just right. As the garder became noticeable all the men yelled and hollered. I couldn't help but blush. Then he grabbed the garder and slid it down slowly. I heard someone yell, "With your teeth boy. Use your teeth." But I didn't know who. Then it was off my leg, getting hoots and hollers from the crowd.

The rest of the party was uneventful. Until like midnight. That's when Bridgett grabbed my hand and raced me to my room. Inside there was a small simple white dress on the bed. "Change into your after dress for the trip." She said.

"Wait Bridget, before I ask what you're talking about, I want to apologize." I said

"Gwen don't worry. I understand. No hurry." She said shoving my inside. I quickly took off my gown and put on the smaller dress. It was just a white spaghetti strap, v-neck dress. I also put on different shoes. Then I walked out, and Bridgett led me to Trent before a question were asked.

He was also dressed simpler, but still elegant. He grabbed my hand and we raced to the BMW. This time, I was in the passenger seat, and he was driving. We waved at everyone goodbye. I get what's going on.

When we were on the highway I spoke up. "Surprise honeymoon?" I asked. He chuckled.

"You weren't supposed to know yet." He laughed.

"Where are we going?" I asked in excitement.

"My privet beach house in Hawaii." He smiled. I nearly jumped up and down. "But we are only there for 3 days. Then we come home." He said.

"Why so soon?" I asked disappointed.

"Because you have 5 days. By the time we get there it will be 4 days. And trust me, you have to be home as soon as the change begins." He said pulling into a parking lot outside the air port. "Duncan's coming to pick up the car. Let's go now." He said opening the door.

He didn't help me out this time. Instead he opened the trunk and took out 3 suitcase's. All black, with a red strip on them. We got threw security fast and before I knew it, we were on the Covent's privet jet to Hawaii.

I decided to ask him about the changing process.

"How long dose it take?" I asked. He looked into my eyes.

"Only a week." He answered.

"Will it hurt?" I asked

"Like hell rising." He answered. "First you start to feel tired. Then you can't even stand up straight. Then you can barley keep your eyes open. After that, the pain begins. It starts slow at first. Just little ache's and pains. Then it's excruciating. To a point were you want to be killed. Then the burning. You feel like you're on fire. But after all that, it's over." Then he looked into my terrified eyes. "I am not trying to scare you love. I am just letting you know before hand." He said kissing my hands.

"It's ok. You'll be there right?" I asked.

"Of course I will." He answered. Knowing he will be there every step of the way made me feel so much better.

The flight was short. We got off; collected our suitcase's and got into yet another black BMW. He drove for a while. During the drive I thought over the whole purpose for a honeymoon. I don't think that will be happening. At all, no way.

We made it to the house, and it was breath taking. Absolutely beautiful and I wasn't even inside yet.


	9. Chapter 9

The inside, as I imagined, was beautiful. Full of huge windows and white curtains. It looked similar to our house back in Vegas. I helped Trent with the bags to the bedroom. The house only had a few rooms. 1 bed room, 1 kitchen, 1 bathroom, 1 living room, deck and patio, and miles of beach all to our selves. I admired the huge empty room. 1 king sized bed, 1 dresser, 1 closet, 1 wall entirely made of windows that led to the patio, and a door leading into the huge bathroom. We placed our bags at the foot of the bed. What's the point of unpacking for 3 days? I sat on the bed, and kicked off my white flip flops. I took a deep breath and walked to the window wall. I pushed back the curtain and let the sun hit me. It was warming. I am guessing the time is about 3 o'clock. But I am not sure, no clocks here at all. ?_? Trent came up behind me and started to kiss my neck as his arms wrapped around me.

He let me go and I turned a little to see where he went. He simply sat on the bed, and he looked tired. I walked up to him and sat by him. He looked deep into my eyes and we stayed like that's for a while. Not saying a word since we entered the house. He leaned over and kissed me. I fell back on the bed and he continued to explore my mouth. When he pulled away he smiled at me. "I am so happy you're my wife." He said. Then he kissed me again.

The kissing became more intense, but we did nothing but kiss. Then I cold see the sun setting. I looked over his shoulder and pushed him off me. I sat up and just watched the sun. He watched me. "You know, where I used to live, I never saw a sun set. I didn't think it was real. You know. Like I didn't know they were so beautiful." I sighed admiring the sight.

"I never knew a girl as beautiful as you lived. And here you are" He said I turned to him and smiled. He really knows how to talk to a lady. "Want to go swimming in the sunset?" he asked. I nodded.

"He jumped up and peeled his shirt off. Then he opened a draw, and pulled out a pair of swimming trunks. He got dressed so fast I barley noticed. The he smiled at me. "I'll wait for you outside." He said leaving to let me change. What a gentlemen.

I looked at my 2 suitcases. Trent told them to pack my necessities. So 2 suitcase's? And they aren't small either, they are huge. I opened the first one and closed it fast. I slowly reopened it. The inside was full of sexy lingerie. There wasn't a pair of decent clothes anywhere. On top of the clothes was a note. It read. "We know you will be in the house or on the beach. For your last days of humanity, might as well enjoy it. You have an eternity to sight see. Love your Covent" I closed it and opened the next suitcase. It was full of sexy swim suites. But swim suites either way. I put on a simple black bikini and a towel and walked outside. The girls were smart. They left me no normal clothes to ware. So all I have is lingerie and swimwear. Nice, real nice. (AN: Sarcasm)

Trent was on the patio soaking up the sun….like he could tan….and smiled when he saw me. We walked over to the water. It was warm, really warm. We walked out till the water reached my chest then we stopped. I thought he would kiss me, or say something; instead he splashed me with water, and swam away. I chased him and tackled him when I got to him.

We fought in the water until dark. Him splashing me and throwing me under. All I could do was tackle him. When our fight was over we laid on the beach, letting the tide hit us. I checked my ring to make sure I still had it. When I saw it there, Trent got up. "We should go back now. Are you hungry, because I am starved." He said helping me up. Inside the house I took a shower while he ordered food. One odd fact on vampire's, they can eat all they want and can't lose or gain weight. Can someone spell chocolate fountain in every room?

When I got out, it was his turn to wash up, and for me to change. But into what?

I was wrapped in a towel, and opened the suite case hoping to find a shirt, or something. I found an outfit on the bottom. It was jeans and a black t-shirt. But it also had another note. "As you can see this is all the normal clothes we packed you. And you can't ware lingerie on the plane." They are evil. So I searched the provocative clothing looking for the least provocative. I found a black tang top with boy shorts. Normal tang top and boy shorts, nothing see-threw or lacy. I put them on and began to close the bag. But I stopped. I lifted up a black and red corset, and matching skirt. I held it up and thought….'maybe, just maybe, after all it is our honeymoon. Maybe….' but my thoughts were interrupted.

Trent comes out and whistles. "Ideas for latter?" Trent asked exiting the bathroom. I blushed and put it down. He laughed and got dressed behind me. I was still frozen from embarrassment. Embarrassment??? I am married now. Why am I still embarrassed? Then he came behind me again. "Don't worry. Nothing will happen unless you want something to." He said kissing my neck. But then the bell rang. "There's dinner." He said walking away.

It was cheesy Chinese -_- very romantic. -_- Then I started to get tired. He picked me up bride style and laid me on the bed. Before he left I pulled him close and kissed him. He happily kissed me back. Then he looked at me. "Gwen, may I have a drink?" he asked looking at my neck. He got on the bed, and I didn't know what to say. "I wont hurt you, I promise." He said kissing my neck. I whispered ok and braced myself.

He had only bit me once before, but I was drunk and unaware. Now I will know what it's like. He leaned into my neck and licked my whole neck. "What are you doing?" I asked threw gasps.

"Searching for the right point." He whispered before licking me again. Then he stopped half lick. He kissed an area on the outside of the left side of my neck. Then I heard him hiss slightly. Next I left a pointed pressure on my skin. His hot breath causing condensation on my neck. Then he bit down. I screamed out in pain. It left like two sharp needles driving deeper into my neck. But the pain stopped when he began to suck out my blood, and I began to feel weak. Then I passed out.

**********

I woke up the next morning in his arms. He was holding me close to him. I sat up, and he followed. "How do you feel?" he asked me. I felt light headed. I fell back to the bed, but Trent caught me. "Gwen are you ok?" he asked. I couldn't answer him. I felt so weak. He caught it soon. "The change already? You still have 3 days?" he yelled. He set me down gently, hoped out of bed, grabbed a phone, and dialed a number putting it on speaker. As it rang he began to clean up.

"Aloha Vampire Bats Air Lines. How can I help you?" a voice answered.

"Hello this is Trent London. I need a flight to Vegas now." He yelled to the phone placed in its holder as he struggled getting his pants on. My head was killing me. I felt like I have no energy at all.

"I am sorry Mr. London, you flight is scheduled for…" the voice began

"I know, but something came up. I need that flight for today." He cut her off buttoning his shirt.

"I am sorry sir but.." Trent cut her off again.

"I have a wife going threw the change. My ID is 672-701-6654. Get me a flight now." He yelled going into the bathroom with the phone.

He came back out, and threw the covers off me. "Hey Gwen, listen I know you can't speak now. I'll change your clothes and then we are heading back ok? You'll be fine I promise. Don't worry about the bags, I'll have someone pick them up, they aren't important. What is important is getting you home now." He said. He dressed me fast then he picked me up and laid me in the back seat. "For some reason you are early. But don't worry, we'll be home soon. Just sleep, we'll be there before you know it." He said as he drove. I did as he said. I couldn't keep my eyes open.

The next time they opened I was in our Vegas home surrounded by our Covent. I was lying in our bed, but the bed was not in the room. It was in the living room, and everyone was staring at me. I looked for Trent. He was holding my hand, when I found him.

"W-What's going on?" I questioned my voice sounding as weak as I felt.

"The change. It's alright Gwen. Just rest you'll be ok." He said. "It's rare when it happens early. So they are here to help us ok?" he said. But I fell asleep and in slight pain. But I won't know pain until the next time I wake up.

**********

The pain was so excruciating. Like being run over by a steam roller slowly, on broken glass over and over gain. I struggled to keep my screams in. I did everything I could. I tossed and turned. I bit my lip. I griped the covers. Nothing was helping. The pain just increased, over, and over again. Every passing minute became even more unbearable than the last. I began to feel blood in my mouth. I can't keep biting my lip so I released and I screamed. I screamed so load, you can hear my pain.

"Gwen, it's ok. I'm here." I can hear Trent say. But my screams drowned him out. I wanted to die. Death is better than this. I opened my eyes and everything was red. I turned over and threw up blood, and a lot of it. I was drenched in it. I looked at Trent who looked hurt. "I am sorry you have to go threw this." He said reaching for me. I began to cry. But not tears, oh no. I cried blood, making my pain increase.

"Please!" I begged as blood fell from my lips. "Please. If you love me, you'll kill me." I begged as blood still fell from my eyes and lips. "Ppppleasse. Please." I begged. He simply looked away. I fell to the bed screaming more. Drenched in my own blood. This is a horrible way to die. "Please, if there is someone who still loves me. Shoot me. Stab me, strangle, poison, gag, run over, I don't care. Would someone please kill me."

Little did I know I screamed that out load. Trent looked at me. "Gwen, I love you. But I can't kill you. It will be over soon, I promise. I wish there was something here to ease your suffering." I just kept screaming. And I screamed in pain until night fell. Then I stopped.

I was still in pain, and still bleeding. But my throat was shot. All I was doing was pukeing blood. Trent put buckets near me, and as they filled he disposed of the blood. I don't know what he did with it, all I know is I watched all the blood in my body flow out, and be taken away.


	10. Chapter 10

The next few days were the same. In fact 3 days of non stop bleeding. I was wondering how I was still alive. Every hour Trent would clean me up, and change my clothes and bed sheets. But he barley moved me. He said movement made it worst. On the forth day, the bleeding stopped. But the pain got worst.

It transformed from a blood bath to me being set on fire. It started as bad heart burn. Then it grew. Like a fire was lit inside me, and every minute gas was added to it. I screamed out even more in agony. But I think Trent was the one hurting the most. I can see it in his face; he hates this. That he just wants it to end. So do I.

The Covent was there everyday watching my progress. They to were fascinated that I was early. I was dyeing in a burning fire that raged in my organs and no one cared.

I went on in pain for 3 days. Then black out.

I began to open my eyes slowly. Everything looked normal. Not normal, better. I heard a load noise and I turned over too see what it was. Owen was sitting by me, snoring. Loud.

"She's AWKAE!!!!!" I heard someone yell. In an instant Owen was tossed to the floor and Trent was in his place.

"Gwen. Are you ok? How do you feel?" he asked. I was so happy to see him. I smiled and laughed slightly. He jumped on the bed and sat next to me. I sat up, and he held me tight. "It was horrible to watch you go threw that." He said. I hugged him back.

Then I felt like my throat was on fire. Trent caught what I was feeling and pulled back.

"You're thirsty Gwen. You need something to drink." He informed me. He brushed my hair from my face and I grabbed his hand. First I stared at it like I had never seen a hand before. It was so smooth and smelled amazing, but not pale like typical vampires. I rubbed my cheek to his hand like a cat. He was so warm, and sweet, and smelled amazing. Without thinking and just acting on impulse I took my teeth to his wrist and bit down. The taste of his blood was absolutely incredible. Never in my life have I tasted anything go wonderful. I drank, until I was full. Then I stopped and fell to the bed.

He laid next to me. I smiled and kissed him on the lips. I never felt such a reaction from a simple kiss before. It was the best feeling I ever had. I was always attracted to Trent, but now, this is something more. I rolled on top of him, and deepened the kiss. "Gwen?" he mumbled. But I didn't let his mouth free. But he pushed me off. "We have gussets" he said. I looked over to find the whole Covent watching us.

"Hi Gwen." They all said in unison as my new pale check turned bright red. "Welcome to vampirism." They seemed to chant. I quickly got up and sat at the edge of the bed. I could hear giggling and snickering.

"Ok lay off. You know what it's like to be a new vampire. Why don't you all get out and let me show Gwen the ropes to her new life." Trent said powerful and proud. You'd think he was the leader but he isn't. Then the Covent left with out another word. I could not believe I did that with an audience.

Trent wrapped his arms around me and hugged me. "What do you want to do first?" he asked. I smiled at him reveling my two new fangs that hung down from my upper lip. He came close to my mouth, but instead of kissing me, he licked my fangs. I froze up; I didn't know how to react to that. "You are so cute with those fangs." He said staring into my eyes. "Very cute." He said taking me in a full blown kiss.

I seemed to act like I never did before. I would usually kick him off, but instead I encouraged him to keep going, and to go further. But he sadly pulled away. "That's one thing. As a vampire even the slightest touch can……you know." He said tracing my face with his finger. "Want to see what you look like?" he asked. I had no idea I would look different. Ok I knew I would be different, stronger, but did I look the same?

"Ok." I said. My voice now sounded the same, but different somehow. Like pure velvet and honey. I blushed at how beautiful it sounded. Trent giggled and got up.

I followed him to our bedroom and stood in front of the full length mirror. I looked the same, but I had this glow, that seemed to come off me. Also my hair was down to my hips. It complete grew out, and my highlights now looked like tips.

"How long was I out?" I asked picking up my hair.

"Only a day." Trent said walking in with scissors in his hands. "Vampire hair and nails grow really fast." He said grabbing my hair in a pony tail and cutting it back to its normal length. "If you want to streak your hair blue there's dye in the bathroom." He said kissing my neck. I broke away from him and began to fix my hair.

When I was done I came outside and Trent was packing everything up in boxes. "What's going on?" I asked as he piled more boxes.

"Someone is on to our vampire community. Time to relocate." He said closing up another box. "Pack everything you want. If you forget it, it's gone for good." He said as Duncan and Geoff came in and grabbed 5 boxes each. "Get ready honey, we're moving." He said.

**AN: Ok I know I took forever to update and I apologize. I have a bad case of writers block. My iPod usually helps me, but it was stolen so it's harder. **


	11. Chapter 11

I looked around really confused. "Moving?" I asked. Duncan and Geoff came in again and took more boxes.

"Yeah. Someone is on to us and we need to leave the hot area. I'll explain everything latter. I packed everything needed, but make sure I didn't forget anything ok." Trent said closing another box.

"What could I forget? I have nothing remember?" I said walking to him. "Just you." I purred. I took 3 more steps and I stood in front of the open door where the sun was shining. I felt like I was on fire. I screamed and backed away fast. "What the hell was that?" I cried.

"You're a new born. Everything is extremely sensitive to you. It will be for a while. That's why everyone's worried. Transporting you isn't a smart decision. But we have no other choice." Trent said picking me up. I noticed I was by a window with the curtains drawn and felt nothing. "Special windows. Even as an old vampire the sun can irritate me, and if I am in it too long, it can harm me." He explained.

"Trent we have a plan." Courtney said coming in. "We have 3 moving trucks. On will have the elders as usual, the other all our moving boxes, and the third will have us. 6 guards. 3 for day, 3 for night. We will also travel in the style of ancient times to be extra careful." Courtney explained then ran out.

"Don't worry. This is a good thing. We all sleep during the day, and travel at night. This way less humans around and no sun. the guards or drivers will help us. And we'll all be together." Trent explained. Then Duncan came in.

"Everyone's in, we're waiting on you two." He said before leaving. Trent picked me up like a child and held me close to his chest.

"I am going to run out. Close your eyes, this will be quick." He said before bursting into the daylight. But before I could feel its pain I was in the back of a moving truck with my Covent. There were 4 new vampires there.

"Gwen this is the rest of our Covent. Katie, Sadie, Justin, and Beth." Bridgett explained pointing everyone out. They looked weird. Katie and Sadie looked like twins, well the dressed like twins. They both had on the same black t-shirt and pink skirt, and they had their hair the same to.

Justin was very hot. Someone I would have drooled over. But being a married vampire I am only attracted to Trent.

And Beth…..shocked me. She didn't look like a vampire at all. She had short hair, blue shirt and jeans, converses, and was cubby. She wasn't ugly, but vampires are supposed to be beautiful. The change is supposed to add some odd aurora that makes us different, prettier. I even noticed that even if I look the same theirs something different, something prettier about me. Why dose she look so average?

"Ok let's go to a safe spot to sleep now." Justin said. I noticed him looking at me. I felt shy suddenly. This shocked me, I never am shy. Then I heard Trent growl and snarl and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Back off dick. She's mine." He hissed holding me closer.

"Sorry man, chill." Justin said sitting back and Katie and Sadie wrapped their arms around him in jealousy.

"Justin doesn't believe in marriage. He believes as a vampire he doesn't need one blood to make him happy. So he collects the most delicious he can find." Izzy said in a snobby manner. You didn't have to be an old vampire (or a vampire at all) to know that's insulting. How can he drink random girls, and keep who ever taste best? That's disgusting.

"We're not complaining." Beth said fixing her short hair. While the other two girls nodded. Trent still holding me firmly walked me to an empty seat and sat down and put me on his lap. If this van wasn't full right now I would…..

"Gwen remember. I can hear you thoughts. Don't think anything you'll regret." Duncan warned. I forgot about that. But he annoyed me, so I want revenge. "Revenge? What can you do?" he questioned. I began to think the most horrible things I could, nothing worked. Then I remembered something. I started to think about yaoi. My guy friends hated it when I watched that stuff. I remembered my favorite kiss scenes and Duncan went mad.

"Ok, I'll stay away from your mind. Just stop thinking of that, please." He begged. Then I laughed out loud and no one seemed to understand.

"I just remembered something. Stay out of my mind and I wont kill you with that." I warned.

**********

As soon as we parked, we all went to sleep. I laid on top of Trent and he hand his hands over me. In fact a lot of the couples slept that way. I fell asleep really easily. As soon as I closed my eyes I was out for the count.

I awoke hours latter and everyone was already awake. Even Trent was awake but he was careful not to wake me up. "So Gwen I hear you developed early?" Justin said and gave this awkward glace. I felt like he had ex-ray vision and was seeing threw my clothes.

"Justin I swear if you try to hypnotize her on more time…." Trent snarled as his fangs were out.

"Sorry. It's not working anyway." He said sitting back.

"Like me Justin was gifted with a special ability. He can hypnotize. And the reason he's asking if you developed early is because when vampires come in early they are most likely to have powers." Duncan explained. "But you need to figure it out. No one would know but you. It took me 3 weeks to figure mine out. And Justin took 4 years." He finished explaining.

"So I'm gifted?" I asked happy now. Cool I have powers.

"Might Gwen. I began to turn right after I was bitten and I don't have any abilities." Bridgett explained. Then a radio intercom went off.

"Ok, we're taking a break. Go hunting, get some air, and be back on the truck in 30 minutes." The mysterious voice said.

"Is it safe for a new born to leave this truck?" Beth questioned.

"Of course not." Everyone answered.

"Sorry honey. You have to wait in here." Trent whispered to me. "But I'll wait with you." He said as he gently kissed my neck.

"Trent I don't think 30 minutes is long enough." Geoff joked. Everyone laughed, even me.

Everyone left the truck, but Trent and me. "So should I drink first or you?" he said staring into my eyes.

"Umm, you." I said. I am new at all this. I don't really know what's going on. So I don't know how to bite. I did it before, but that was on impulse, now I got nothing. So I figured if he drank first, that impulse would come, or he could show me.

He slid his finger from my face to my black button up blouse. He ran his finger in-between the buttons, undoing the first 3. Then he moved me shirt collar out of the way and laid me down. He got on top of me, and made his way to my neck. I was frozen. I didn't know how to react. But all thought like that left my mind when he sank his teeth down into my neck.

I screamed from shock, and he moved deeper. I don't remember this as a human, but now, this biting, is the most passionate, thrilling, pleasing feeling I've ever felt in my life. My breathing picked up, and his drinking slowed, and then stopped. He cleaned the wounds, and licked his lips as he pulled away from my neck.

I looked at him deeply. His eyes seemed to glow in this dark truck, his skin was smooth to the touch, and he was furiously hot as if he were on fire. "Thirsty?" he asked. His voice sounded like a love sonnet being sung from a chorus of a million angels.

"Not for blood." I said before pressing my lips to his. His lips were soft and gentle on mine. Warm and moist, and lingered with the sent and taste of blood. My blood. The sensations this simple gentle kiss gave me where indescribable. Something this good must be a sin. It's too good to be considered ok. But he stopped himself before it went any further.

"I know it's hard. But you need to control yourself. Otherwise you'd be a sex addict." He chuckled. I blushed at the comment. I have to admit, that has crossed my mind more now that I am a vampire. "It's ok, I'll help you once we get somewhere safe." He said pushing my hair from my face. Then he quickly turned and I was now on top of him. "Now you bite me." He said. I still wasn't sure what to do. He seemed to catch on.

"Here let me help you." He said. He used his fangs and he pricked his wrist. As soon as the blood began to surface I got soooo thirsty. He brought his wrist to me, and I used my now exposed fangs to replaced his. The blood flowed into my mouth, lapping up every last drop. I can hear him panting, as I drank more.

Then he pushed me off him and he walked to the door. "I'll be back ok." He said before opening and closing the door quickly. I caught a quick glimpse at what was outside. The night looked beautiful. The stars glistening, the sky a deep blue, trees everywhere. I wanted to go outside so badly. But I also wanted to know what was wrong with Trent. Did I hurt him? Did I do something wrong?

AN: Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	12. Chapter 12

I felt really bad. I felt as if I did something really wrong and I should apologize. But what did I do? I began to cry a little completely unaware of what went wrong. Then the door opened and Bridgett rushed in. "Gwen what's wrong? You seem sad." She said sitting by me.

"I don't know. Trent just got up and left. Did I do something?" I asked her as if she had the answer.

"What happened?" she asked again.

"Nothing. He drank my blood then I drank his and he ran off." I explained as another tear fell from my eyes.

"Oh, I get it. Gwen you didn't do anything wrong." She reassured.

"Then why did he run?" I asked a little angry.

"Well, know that feeling you get when you get bitten?" she asked. I slowly nodded. "Well for a guy it's more intense. Not to mention you're a new born with an aurora that's absolutely sexy to him. Also your blood might have been giving off a sent that made it even harder to resist. He probably needed to take a breather before he did something he can't do out here." She explained as Geoff and Beth walked in now.

Once everyone was inside we waited on Trent. Then he finally came in. "Sorry I'm late. We can go now." He said sitting next to me. He took my face in his hand and looked eyes with me. "I'm sorry I ran out. I'll explain latter." He said kissing my forehead.

"What's to explain? You got hard and you needed time to calm down." Duncan said loud enough for all to hear. Courtney slapped him and people started shouting. I looked at Trent who looked away to hide his beet red face. I didn't know vampires can get that red.

"It's ok. Bridgett explained." I whispered to him. He looked at me and smiled slightly.

"I'm sorry." He mouthed. I reached up and kissed him there, and he wrapped his arms around me. He broke away but he kissed my forehead, then my nose and jaw as if we were alone.

**********

During the trip I wanted vampire answers. "Ok we have time. Tell me everything I need to know." I said laying my head on lap looking up at him.

"What do you want to know first?" he asked me.

"Why is everyone on edge that I'm a newborn? I feel fine." I asked.

"Remember how you reacted to sunlight?" he asked me. I nodded. "Well you are sensitive to everything. If you walked outside now, you'd be overwhelmed by everything. And if a human was here, you'd attack on instinct. You have to learn and get used to things little by little before you can live with humans." He said brushing my hair with his fingers. I smiled.

"Ok, how about…..well what should I know?" I asked. I am a new born I don't know anything.

"You'll learn as you go along." Trent said now just playing with my hair.

"Yeah, but I want to know the important stuff. Like why are we moving?" I asked looking into his eyes.

"We're moving because someone got a hint about us vampires and came looking for us. We had to leave the 'hot' area as we call it. And move to a 'cool' area. Speaking of which dose anyone know where that is?" Trent asked looking at everyone else.

"Not a clue." Bridgett answered. Everyone else shrugged and nodded a no.

"Can't be too far." Courtney said. "Moving you is very dangerous."

"When will I be able to go outside?" I asked not moving from Trent's lap.

"Now. We're all going night swimming." Beth said.

"She's still too young." Trent said picking me up to sit in his lap now.

"Yeah, but she'll be surrounded by us. And no humans in a 300 miles radius. She'll be fine." Beth said.

"You up for it?" Trent asked.

"I don't have a swim suite." I said.

"Who here dose?" Duncan asked. I thought it was a joke. Until we reached the hole.

**********

The outside was beautiful. The van parked in the forest and it was breath taking. The stars were bright as candles glowing in the distance. The trees dark outline was eerie yet relaxing. I can smell the pine and maple. I can also hear the water. Trent grabbed my hand and led me down to the swimming hole. I loved the way the grass felt on my bare feet. The way the trees rough bark felt on my smooth skin. Before I knew it, I was at the swimming hole.

The water was crystal blue. It reflected the stars and the crescent moon. I felt like dancing. Or I did, until everyone started to undress in front of me. I froze as a blush spread across my face.

No one seemed to mind. They just jumped in wearing their birthday suites. Girls and guys. Then Trent looked at me. "Lets find a spot for us to swim alone." He whispered. Hell yeah. *in mind jumps and dances*

He led me to a separate hole just as beautiful. But this one is shallower than the first. Trent stopped and he began to strip with his back facing me. When the only clothing he had on was his boxers he turned to me. "Skinny dipping or should I keep these on?" he asked me.

"I have 2 choices. Swim with Trent nude. Or swim with clothes then sit on his lap knowing he's flying commando. Humm tough call." I said sarcastically. Then to answer him I peeled off my shirt and jeans and walked seductively to him.

"It's your choice." I said just centimeters from his. He wrapped his arm around my back and unclasped my bra.

"I think you know what I chose." He said before kissing me. He pulled back turned around and took off the last piece of clothing he had on before jumping into the water. "Damm it's cold." He yelled.

I followed his lead and dove right in. It was freezing cold. I mean close to ice temperature. "It's freezing." I said threw shivers. He came up to me and hugged me close to him.

"Let me warm you up then." He said before kissing me again. His tongue explored my mouth and his hands pushed me closer to his. I wrapped my arms around his neck and his ran his fingers threw my hair. A few moans slipped from my lips.

We stayed like that for a good 30 minutes when Trent stopped. "Crap.'" He hissed.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Indecent exposure. That's what's wrong here." I turned to find a cop shinning a flashlight at us. And god did he smell good.


	13. WARNING 11

WARNING: The following chapter contains gore. LOTS OF GORE!!!! I am not kidding it's very bloody and sick. I am shocked I thought of it. It's also pretty graphic. Seriusly its twisted and sick. I am shocked I thought of it.

Gwen's POV

The cop smelled good. I wanted to jump out of the water and rip his thought out. I wanted to rip him limb, by limb, and bathe in his blood. But Trent kept a firm grip on me making

sure that he meeting a grizzly death is only in my mind. "You do realize I'll have to arrest you two for this." He said. He was chubby and rugged, and his blood was boiling. But I quickly went from death desire for fun, to killing him from angry. He was staring at me up and down. I now cursed this water for being crystal clear giving him a full view of me. No man should look at me like this….other than Trent of course.

"Officer, we apologize dearly. Can you let my wife and I go with a ticket instead?" Trent asked politely holding back his rage. He also emphasized the 'wife' in his voice.

"Wife?" the police man questioned. He scanned me again. I inched closer and Trent held me back. "Lucky you." He chuckled. "Lucky son of a bitch." He whispered shinning his light at me again. Ok peep show is over. He's dead.

"Want to kill him?" Trent whispered in my ear. I nodded slightly and unnoticeably. "Show no mercy." He said realizing his grip on me. I smirked at my new freedom. I stalked toward him as the water reveled even more. Falling off my skin like a veil.

"Miss, I assure you, you are a fine young lady, but I don't except bribes." He said. I, now out of the water, inched closer to him. He had his light on me and whistled a piggish way. "Although I might make an exception this one time." He said reaching to me.

I used my razor sharp nails to slit his wrist. "You bitch." He yelled as he slapped me catching me off guard. WHAT THE HELL?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

"Who the fuck do you think you are hitting my wife?" Trent asked lifting the cop in the air by his neck. Trent had one hand on the cop and his nails slowly began to drive into his skin. "Answer me you dumb fuck! Do you think you could try to rape my wife in front of me, and hit her? Oh no. You're dead." Trent hissed with the furry of hell raging threw his tone.

Blood began to slide onto Trent's hand as he drove his nails in deeper. I came up from behind him and hugged his still naked body. "Make him pay for what he did to me." I said before kissing his neck.

"You don't want to do it?" he asked tightening his grip as ass hole cop who struggled for air.

"Nope. You have more rage than I do. It'll be more fun to watch you do it." I said kissing his cheek.

"What ever makes my goddess happy. But before I crush your neck, have anything to say before I kill you?" Trent asked. The cop lifted his left hand and gave me and Trent the finger.

"Wrong choice." I aid biting it off. He tried to scream in pain, but Trent closed his hand in a fist and his neck exploded between his fingers.

Blood splattered everywhere. Veins dangled from his head, body, and even a few between Trent's fingers. Trent chuckled at the sight. "Never harass a vampire's mate." Trent said throwing the remained from his hand to the body. The he turned to me. I fiercely kissed his not caring for the bloody massacre, or the blood drenched arm Trent had that explored my body.

But before anything could happen he turned to our friend and hissed. "The mother fucker is alive, and watching us." He said. He moved to take care of him, but I pushed him aside.

"My turn." I said kneeling by his head. How is he still alive? His head is attached by 3 veins. Oh well. I took his head in my hands and with one finger I outlined his face. "What pretty eyes." I said before shoving my finger in his eye socket. Then with my other hand I did the same going deeper and deeper and blood fell from his eye holes and all over my finger. I added more extending the size to fit my hands.

Trent cam behind me and began to lick and kiss my neck. "Go deeper baby. Make him pay." He hissed to me. I followed his words until I felt his skull. "Brake it." He said as if he read my mind.

I forced my hands in moaning slightly as Trent's bloody hands grabbed my chest and began to massage me. "How far in are you?" he asked licking my ear.

"The back of his skull." I managed to get out threw my pants. I removed my hands and turned to face Trent. My arms covered in our victim's blood now tracing his chest. He pinned me to the floor next to our friend, and he used his blood covered hand to spread the remaining blood on my body. Although he did that when groping me earlier.

"Reds a nice color on you." he said licking the side of my face.

"Let me make it better." I said. I shoved my hand in the chest of out dead play thing and ripped his heart out. This action caused more blood to splatter on us. He growled like a lion at what I did next. I held the blood organ before me and squeezed it like a sponge.

His eyes widened in amazement as I now became coated in his blood. He couldn't take it anymore. He threw his heart out of my hand and pinned me by my wrist. "Here and now. I am not waiting until we find a new house." He hissed.

"But what if…" I was cut off as his tongue circled my mouth. "Fuck it." I whispered as he took dominance of my mouth.

He positioned himself before me and I couldn't wait. But just my luck, our coven came from behind the bushes.

"Oh shit, what the fuck did you do?" Justin said holding back laughter. I looked at everyone face. Jaws dropped, and eyes wide. Either at the blood mess we made of our friend, or on ourselves.

"Wow, did I just step on his heart. And you all thought I was psycho." Izzy said picking up the discarded organ and smelling it.

"You are psycho." Duncan said.

"Do you see me making love in my victim's blood?" she asked. Trent got up and helped me up too. He led me to the water where we cleaned up. Damm why do they need to ruin everything? I was about to have the best time of my life.

"Do you know what now? Now we need Izzy to dress like a bear and make it look like she did this to…..Officer Mac." Courtney said.

"Don't you dare call him by his name." I said getting out of the water and getting dressed.

"Why, he has one." Owen said.

"He slapped Gwen, and was harassing her. He's a dick and dicks don't have names." Trent said hissing as he picked up his clothes.

"Tell that to this one." Duncan said pointing to Courtney how was red as an apple.

"Then call him Big Mac, because all I see here is good food." Beth said. I even stared at her. Is she serious?

"We can't eat him. Come-on, lets set up a murder scene." Court said. "By the way. I know as a newborn the murder will be waved. But did you even try to hold her back?" Court asked annoyed.

"At first. But when he didn't take his eyes off her exposed body for a second, and then started to talk about her like a slut, I couldn't let him take another breath." Trent said.

"Ok, I'm ready. Let me pretend to massacre his body." Izzy said growling and clawing air. Trent, now dress, wrapped his arms around me.

"You know this was fun. You looked so fierce covered in blood. We need to go hunting sometime." He whispered. "Animals aren't as fun as people, but we can't go on a killing spree." He said.

"Aww, what a shame." Katie said.

"What beautiful kids he had." Sadie said looking at the wallet. I walked over to them and took a look. He had 3 kids. 1 an infant, one a teen, and the other a child. I suddenly felt like a monster. I looked at his body as Izzy tore it up more. Blood splattering on my face. I deserve to die. I am not a beautiful immortal being. I am a horrendous, vile, maniacal, killing machine. And everyone including Trent is ok with that?


	14. Chapter 14

I stared at the mangled body and I was frozen. Trent looked over at me and noticed I wasn't ok. "Gwen, babe are you ok?" he asked kneeling down next to me.

"We killed him." I said with tears strolling down my cheeks. "He had a family and he's dead now." I said crying more.

"This is why I hate new born. One minute they are killing machines and the next, they are crying like babies." Duncan said annoyed.

"Would you shut the fuck up?" Trent hissed. "Everyone leave. Give us a few minutes." Trent said pulling me into a hug.

"I killed a man." I whispered. Trent picked me up and he ran away from the body. "Where are we going?" I asked. He stopped and sat me down. He continued to hold me close as I calmed down slightly.

"What's bugging you?" he asked as the cool wind blew.

"I am a monster. I killed a man with out thought." I shook my head because I could no longer speak.

"I know how you feel. I did the same as a new born." He said into my hair. I looked at him.

"What?" I asked. He sighed and held my hand.

"Promise me no matter what I say next, you'll still love me. Because this happened more than 1,500 years ago ok?" he asked. I nodded because I was still speechless.

He took a deep breath and looked into my eyes. "Remember when I said not letting you stick around with your family and friends was better?" he asked. The memories are fuzzy but I answered him.

"Yeah, kind of." But he cut me off.

"You don't remember much right? Well that's because as a vampire your enhanced brain deletes all unnecessary memories. So if you tried to remember something that happened when you where in middle school, you'd never remember no matter what." I looked at him confused. Where is he getting at?

"Well when I was turned I didn't listen to my creator. I stayed with my family." He looked away now.

"What happened? Tell me please?" I begged turning his head to face me.

"I killed them. First with my brother, then my parents, my sister, the maid and butlers. Then….." he looked at me. "Promise me you'll still love me." He said gripping my hand tight.

"God Trent what did you do?" I asked crying a little.

"That wasn't a promise." He said.

"I promise." I said.

"I went home and I killed…….my wife." He said. I froze up. "And she was 6 months pregnant." He finished. I covered my mouth to keep from crying. "I didn't mean it, I lost sanity. Please Gwen understand." He said holding my hands. I looked him straight in the eyes.

"Did you love her?" I asked. He looked at me weirdly. "Did you love her?" I hissed.

"Gwen, that doesn't matter." He said cupping my face, I slapped his hands off.

"You do still love her don't you?" I said as angry tears fell from my eyes.

"No, I never loved her. It was an arranged marriage. And yes we had to have at least a son to keep our blood line alive. I hated her with every fiber of my being. I love you Gwen." He said cupping my face.

"Are you just saying that?" I said extremely envious. I mean we're married now and he was having a kid.

"I am not just saying that. Gwen we all have a past. Can you honestly say I am your first love?" he asked.

I wanted to slap him, but then I remembered Erick. We lived together and slept together almost every night…..I think. I can't really remember.

"I don't know." I answered. "I can't remember." I said looking at him.

"That's good. I don't want you to remember anything useless." He said laying me on the ground now. I was taken back. I didn't know how to respond. But he did.

He kissed my neck and held my wrists above my head not letting me move. "T-T-Trent." I cried out as his kisses when further down my neck. I was breathing in puffs and my back was arching. But then he stopped and he faced me.

"We better get a house soon, or I'm going to explode." He said. If it weren't for the coven calling our names I would have let him take me then and there.

We got back to the van and everyone was casually talking. I kept trying to forget our cop friend for two reasons. 1, it hurt to think about, and 2 it slightly turned me on, and I can't be that way here.

A few hours latter that megaphone, radio thingy went off. "First house we're in front of belongs to Duncan and Courtney. Inside is you bags and directions to out temporary coven meeting hall." The voice said. Everyone sighed of relief. We made it.

3 houses latter and then it was our turn. "Trent and Gwen this is your temporary house. Gwen isn't aloud outside, only for coven meetings." They said as we ran across the grass.

It was a simple brick house in the woods. Far from the neighborhoods. Inside was comfy and casual. I stood in front of the staircase and living room admiring the beauty of the tiny house. Trent came behind me and kissed my shoulder. I gasped as his cool lips reached my neck. Then I turned to face him and he devoured my face in kisses. I guess I won't see the upstairs tonight.

AN: Ok um I was wondering if I should skip this scene or write it. Tell me in the reviews. And u know what I mean by next scene.


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Ok so I didn't get enough reviews telling me if I should skip or not. In fact I got a tie. So I did both. This chapter is the scene^^^ the next is afterwards. So you chose. Skip or read on. **

**Gwen's POV **

As he engulfed my lips with his I tried to walk backwards upstairs. But no go. I finally broke away from him and ran off. I was laughing the whole time. I ran into what looked like a kitchen and he grabbed my arms. "How dare you run from me." He joked pinning me to a wall. "I am faster than you." He said before kissing my neck making me moan. I pushed him off and ran to the staircase. I was half way up when he pinned me to the platform.

"Why are you running dear?" he asked as he began to rip my shirt off. I just giggled and pushed him off again screaming like a child. I finally made it to the bedroom. I locked the door to keep him out. I looked around and saw what I was looking for. The suitcases from Hawaii.

"Baby, let me in." Trent called. I giggled and replied.

"Never." I said as I looked threw the seductive clothing.

"I can break the door down you know." He warned. At that I stopped looking. I chose that red and black corset and matching panties and put them on quickly.

"If I open the door you need to promise me something." I snickered.

"Anything." He said in a needy tone.

"Promise me that…. You'll be gentle." I said leaning against the door.

"I'll try." He said playing with the knob.

"No don't try. You have to." I said facing the wooden door.

"Ok, I promise." He said. My heart was beating fast. I reached for the lock and I began to slowly turn it. As soon as the lock was undone he threw the door open. So hard it broke in two.

"Ok, now I'm scared." I said he looked at me and his mouth dropped. "I thought you promised to be gentle." I questioned. He came up to me and wrapped his arms around my small back holding me too him.

"I thought you were talking about with you. Not the door." He said inches from my lips. "You can be suck a tease at times." He said looking down at what I was wearing.

"If I'm a tease then I should go." I said tying to move away but he kept his grip firm.

"Not on your immortal life." He hissed pressing his lips to mine. I moaned in the hungry kiss as I walked backwards searching for the bed.

I finally found it and fell back on it but Trent didn't follow. He just stood there staring at me. Undressing me with his eyes. I squirmed under his gaze and he smiled evilly. He jumped on the bed and had his hands by my head. He slowly came down and kissed me gently.

He kissed me sweetly for a couple of minutes. Then I felt his cool hand begin to undo the strings that held the corset together. I gasped for breath and then he used both his hands to undo it faster. Once it was done he slowly and carefully removed it from me. I could feel my cheeks burning but I didn't know why.

I stood before him, with nothing but the skirt and panties on me and he smirked down at me. He came in for another kiss when I stopped him.

"Not fair. You have too many clothes on." I wined. He chuckled and sat up. Then he peeled his shirt off and removed his pants as well. "Better." I sighed.

He kissed me again and I wrapped my arms around him. His tongue took control of my mouth and played with my tongue. Then he found my fangs that began to descend and he licked them causing them to come down completely.

"Thirsty?" he asked in a husky tone.

"No, you made them do that." I said a little breathless.

"Want to drink anyway?" he asked. Then I remembered what happened on the truck when we drank from each other.

"I still don't know how to bite." I admitted blushing at my own stupidity.

"Well your fangs are out…fuck this." He said he took his wrist again and bit down. "Here I'll teach you tomorrow." He said breathless himself.

I slowly replaced his fangs with mine. He cringed slightly as I entered but then he began to enjoy it. I can hear him breath my name as I drank the hot scarlet fluid.

When I was done, he slowly pulled my skirt down and devoured my neck. "How about you?" I asked. He stopped and looked at me. "Thirsty?" I asked in a know it all tone. He chuckled and flashed his fangs.

"I am always thirsty for you." He said before plummeting into my neck. I tried to hold back my screams as he drank, but the pleasure was too much.

"Yes Trent. More." I cried as I wrapped my legs around his hips. Doing this I felt him against me, and realized how hard he was. To tease him I bucked my hips making him remove his fangs from me and growl in the night.

He quickly removed my black and red panties and his boxers and he positioned himself before me.

"Ready love?" he asked kissing my neck.

"Do you have to ask?" I replied. He slowly forced himself in me making my back arch and causing me to yell into the night.

"Yes, oh god Trent." I cried as he began to thrust in and out in a fast quick motion.

I gripped the sheets under me and cried out his name over and over again. I bucked my hips, helping him, and then I straightened my head out and opened my eyes that I kept closed tight.

He was smiling down at me, and his fangs were clearly visible. I ran my hands down his built chest scratching him slightly making him grown. "Oh god, Gwen." He hissed.

It wasn't long until I felt my climax coming. I could also tell Trent wasn't far behind. In fact he came first. With a loud yell he came, but I wasn't threw yet. He willingly kept up his actions until I came. I yelled out his name in one long puff then fell back on the bed completely breathless.

He joined me, and wrapped his arms around me kissing my neck. "I love you." He whispered.

I turned to face him. "I love you to." I said. I wrapped my arms around his neck and snuggled into his chest. He held me close to him, as I began to fall asleep in his arms.

I was amazed at how I fit perfectly when he held me like I was specifically designed for him. Maybe I was. I never believed in true love and destiny but now I do. It was meant to be that I lost my job, which is the same day I broke up with Erik for cheating, and had to live with my parents. Or else I would have never gone to Vegas, I would have never met Trent, and he would have never made me his vampire wife. What are the odds he's pick that casino that night. It was destiny, we were meant for each other.


	16. Chapter 16

I was sleeping soundly in my bed when I started to feel irritated. I felt as if I was on fire. I couldn't take the pain anymore. I shot my eyes open to see what the problem was. I shouldn't have done that. The sun dug into my sensitive eyes like burning daggers. I shot them closed and screamed in pain. My body was burning. I hid under the sheets but it didn't help. "TREEEEEEEEENNNNNNTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed in pain. I kept trying to escape but the more I moved the more it burned. I can hear foot steps coming closer to me but I was in too much pain to worry. I screamed his name again. "Treeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeennnnnnnnnnnnnnntttttttttttttt!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" then I heard his voice.

"Oh shit." He hissed. Then I heard a window close and curtains being drawn. It stopped burning, but it still hurt like hell.

"Gwen are you ok?" he said coming close to me. I was balled up in a corner of the bed, and my skin felt like it was on fire. "I am so sorry. I forgot to close and cover the windows." He said removing the sheets. I carefully opened my eyes to see his hurt face examining me.

I sat up carefully and looked down at myself. I had burn marks along me whole body. "I am so sorry. I'm not used to living with a new born." He explained looking at the burns. "Are you ok?" he asked. His voice was full of concern and pain. But I was furious.

"Ok? Do I look like I am fucking ok?" I yelled as hot tears fell from my burning eyes. "I feel like I'm on fire. I feel like I was thrown into hell. And this could have been avoided." I yelled.

"Gwen I am so sorry. I made you breakfast downstairs and I started to clean up some stuff, and…" he explained but I cu him short.

"And it didn't occur to you once that I was sleeping in sunlight? That I could have died?" I hissed. I looked at my arms again and cried some more.

"I told you. I'm not used to living with a new born. I've only been around a new born once and that was Bridgett when she turned. You're the first new born I've been around a lot. I forgot." He said. I looked him in the eyes as he finished his speech. "I am really sorry." He whispered.

I looked down at myself again. "Sorry wont heal these burns." I sighed.

"No, but a drink will." He said with a smile. "Vampire school is now in session. Lesson 1, How to Bite." He said sitting up on the bed.

"Biting is 1 of the most important things you must learn in the first few days, or you'll die." He explained.

"Your one positive teacher." I replied.

"Get dressed, and we'll finish this lesson." He smirked. I got up leaving behind the sheet, the only coverage I had, and walked to the dresser. I opened it up and picked out an outfit. I got dressed there and walked back to the bed.

I couldn't help but laugh at Trent's expression. "Get used to that. We're married." I said crossing my jean covered legs. Trent looked at the ceiling and mouth 'thank you' then he looked back at me.

"Um back to the lesson." He said clearing his thought.

------------*In harmony to the Brady Bunch theme song* Vampire School, Vampire school. Welcome to vampire schooooooolllll. (Ok I never watched the Brady Bunch but what ever)-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok many vampires think it's easy and it is. The hard part is picking the spot." Trent explained tracing my neck. "The neck is the easiest." He smirked. "But still hard." He said getting serious.

I raised my hand and he nodded. "Professor 2 questions. Why is it so hard?" I asked in a child tone.

"If you pick the wrong spot, your victim might bleed to death." He explained.

"Oh, and what time is lunch?" I asked joking.

"You didn't have breakfast yet and you're thinking about lunch? And after you leave to bite properly." He answered.

"Ok to find the spot is difficult." He said getting serious again. "You need to look for a spot where you sense the least amount of blood flowing." He explained.

"The least?" I echoed.

"You didn't raise you hand. Would you like to be punished?" he asked flirty.

"I didn't think you were serious on the school thing." I joked back.

"I'm not, just playing. Now," I interrupted him again.

"Sorry but can we hurry? You said blood can heal me, and I am still in pain here." I said cringing slightly.

"Then stop interrupting. If you miss when you bite it can be fatal." He said serious. "Yes, your tongue can scene where the least amount flows, then bite down, drink, and remove your teeth." He explained.

"That's it?" I asked.

"It sound easy, but it's not. Come downstairs, I have squirrels you can practice on." He said grabbing my hands.

I cringed because they were burned too. "Squirrels?" I echoed as we raced down the steps.

"I know they're small, but they're easier to catch and people get mad when dogs and cats go missing." He said.

"Why not you? And mind loosening your grip, my hand hurts enough." I hissed.

"Sorry, and what did I just tell you? Bite me wrong and I'm dead." He said as we entered the living room. He quickly closed and covered the windows and in the middle of the room was a cage of 20 shaved squirrels. "They're shaved so it's easier on you." He said. "Come here." He said motioning with his hand for me to sit by him.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I took out a bald squirrel and I began to feel disgusted.

"Just glide your tongue on it, and find the coldest area you can find." He explained. I looked at the terrified critter in my hands.

"I can't." I explained. "The poor thing." I said nearly crying. Trent sighed then he scratched the animal and it began to bleed. The smell was intoxicating. Not as good as Trent smelled, or the officer, but dam for a squirrel it smelled good. I felt my fangs come down but then I was stuck. I looked at it, like I didn't know what it was.

"Look for a cold spot. But not took cold." He explained. I didn't want to, but I slid my tongue up the bald body and felt a cold spot. Then I felt a spot that felt like it was on fire. With out though I plunged my teeth into it there.

"No Gwen, that spot kills him. We want him to live." Trent explained as I sucked him dry.

"Opsie." I said holding up the limp animal.

"That's ok, that's why he's got friends." Trent said grabbing another squirrel.

After about 18 squirrels there was 2 left. I proceed again. This time I did puncher the cold spot are and drank from the squirrel and stopped before he died.

"Gwen you did it. You know how to bite." Trent cheered grabbing the limp, but alive squirrel from my fingers. "You ok?" he asked looking at me. I fainted on the floor.

"Soooo much blood." I whimpered shaking my head. "I feel like I'm going to puke." I groaned.

"Then I guess breakfast is a no. You relax here. I'm going to go raccoon and possum hunting." He said I turned over and gave him a questionable face. "Just because you bit correctly once doesn't mean you're perfect. You still need training before you can bite me with out assistance." He giggled putting away the caged squirrels then helping me to a couch.

"You always know here to bite me." I said.

"I am used to it. I've been eating humans for over 1,000 years." He explained. Then I closed my eyes and took a nap. But it wasn't long until he came in empty handed.

"I thought you where going hunting?" I asked.

"I'll do that latter. Now we need to go to a coven meeting." He said helping me up.

"A meeting?" I asked.

"Yeah, and its formal, so dress up." He said. I walked up stairs to get ready. It occurred to me then that I still haven't seen the whole house, I guess I'll do that latter.


	17. Chapter 17

Gwen's POV

I went threw all the boxes and drawers. I couldn't find a fancy dress anywhere. Trent told me this is more formal than a wedding. Like meeting a king and queen so I need something. But what? Then Trent walked in carrying a box. "Here, Courtney said you can borrow this." Trent said laying it down. "Since we didn't have time to go shopping." He finished.

It was a beautiful black dress. Tear drop skirt and a silver flower broche on the right side that held a black lacy bow that came down the skirt. It was halter and backless. It was really fancy. It seemed to glisten even if the only sparely substance was the broche. I felt as if I was over dressed, but I comforted myself by saying, 'Courtneys know what you're wearing so she is going to look better or similar'.

I got dressed and due to the long cut, my neck was completely bare. I knew I needed a necklace to 'fill it in' but once again I had none. Court was nice enough to give me a dress and shoes and now I need jewelry.

Trent walked in. He was wearing a tux like the on our wedding day, but he somehow looked more relaxed and comfortable. "Wow you look amazing." He said kissing my neck. "I remember Court wearing this. She didn't look half as good as you." He chuckled. "She might get jealous." He said. I smiled at the thought. "Here." He said. He took out a necklace that matched perfectly with the broche and my ring.

"Oh my gosh. Thank you." I said hugging him. "You spoil me too much." I said as he claps the necklace around my pale neck.

"You deserve to be spoiled. And your not spoiled enough." He said turning me around. He tried to kiss me but I pushed him away.

"Lip stick." I said holding him back. He chuckled.

"Come on. It's raining so the sun is gone." He said grabbing my hands.

"Why do we need to dress up for this meeting?" I asked climbing down the steps.

"We meet the elders today the elders. Its rare and special opportunity. They'll speak to you because you've come early but don't be afraid." He said opening the door. The rain was pouring down heavy. Trent opened an umbrella and we walked to the car which was what else but a black BMW.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o

We came to a club. I felt embarrassed walking to the entrance. Me in a cocktail dress and these girls with jeans on. I was too full to want to drink them.

We walked to a basement. Trent signed his name in a few papers and we were led to an elevator. The elevator led to a lounge area occupied by our coven and a few other vampires I haven't met.

I suddenly felt more embarrassed over what I was wearing. I wasn't over dressed at all. I was under dressed. All the girls had on long, slinky dresses. Their cuts going down to their navels, slits reaching their thighs. Heavy make up, hair up in tight buns, huge diamonds and stilettos. I looked like a flower girl among brides.

I blushed at how stupid I look and Trent held me close to him. He's a guy he doesn't understand. Courtney came up to us and like the other girls he was dressed amazingly.

"I'm glad you liked the dress. You look amazing Gwen." She said kissing my checks.

"Not as amazing as everyone else. I feel under dressed." I said blushing more.

"You are, but you're new so no one cares." Duncan said coldly. I must admit he looked good cleaned up. "Thank you Gwen, you look nice to." He said. I keep forgetting he can read my thoughts.

We walked over to the others in the coven. Everyone was talking about their new temporary homes. "How's your Gwen?" Bridgett asked me.

I didn't know hat to say, I didn't really see it. "Oh, ummm, it' nice." I said taking a bite of the crackers they passed out.

"Nice?" Bridgett echoed.

"She's been too 'busy' to explore it." Duncan said. I blushed again.

"Christening the house huh?" Geoff asked raising an eye brow.

"I was learning on how to be a vampire. Biting is harder than it seems." I said backing myself up.

"Sure that all you did?" Justin asked with a raised brow. Why do these boys torment me.

"How about you pretty boy? Like you didn't loosen the floor boards?" Trent asked annoyed. Everyone started to laugh politely and even Justin snickered.

But before another comment was made, the elders came in.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Nothing like I imagined. I was expecting old ugly wrinkly people. Nope these looked like…. Well like teens.

The oldest looking one looked like he was 18, shaggy black hair, white dress shirt and black pants.

Then a girl who looked like she modeled for Victoria Secret, but she looked 16 to me.

But the most shocking one was the smallest vampire. She was a girl, looked like she was 8. She had long silver hair that reached her hips. She had a pink ribbon in it that matched her pink tea party dress. But her eyes where incredible. Silver green with a hint of blue and purple. I think red too. She carried a simple white bunny with her as she stepped forward having her tiny marry jane's clanking on the floor. She cant possibly be an elder. She's so young.

"Greetings coven C and D." She announced in her tiny voice sitting on a thrown that over looked the room. "I want to welcome the two covens together. Apparently coven C had minor issues with their secrecy and had to migrate. But will return soon." She said with a giggle.

"But first I wish to see all the new members to both covens. Please step forward." She said with a smile. Trent gave me a small push as I slowly made my way to the child.

I don't know why, but she frightened me. Like she would shoot me down. But she is so cute, how can I be frightened by her?

There where five of us in total. 3 boys 2 girls. "State your names and your creators." She said proudly. We knelt down in front of her, and we began to state our names one by one.

"I am Zack my creator Liddy."

"I am James my creator John."

"I am Marcus my creator Linus."

"I am Bella my creator Edward." (T_T I ran out of names)

"I am Gwen. My creator is Trent." I stutter slightly.

"Welcome children. My name is Maria and I am over 20000 years old. I was the third vampire created so yes I am a big deal. What I say goes. These are my brothers and sisters." She said cheerfully pointing the two out. "Kaname and Rose." She finished.

"Now any questions?" she asked everyone. "Ok then party time." She cheered as music began to play. "New born may return to your creators now." Se said shooing us away.

I came back to Trent how held me close to him. "She's so young." I said looking at the giggling girl.

"Don't say that too loud. You heard her; she's almost as old as this world. She hates the fact she's stuck in a child's body, but then it has its perks." Trent explained leading me to a table where our coven sat. I realized now how small we are compared to the rest of the coven D.

"It's a shame. Her mother thought she couldn't have children so she turned her." Sadie said taking a sip of her drink. Just the thought of drinking blood made me sick. I am still full of squirrel.

"Vampires can have children?" I question picking up a cracker.

"Oh yeah. Only on full moons though. I have 3 children." Bridgett said. Then she whistled and 3 children came running to her. They all had blond hair, 2 girls and a boy. The girls where identical twins and the boy looked like her was 10. "Vampire children are like vampires. Except they age normally until sixteen. Then they chose to become full vampire or human." She said kissing her girls. "Ok run off you guys don't get dirty." She yelled as they ran off.

"I am amazed. I didn't know vampires can have children." I said picking up a glass of water. "Who else has kids?" I asked. Katie, Beth, Sadie and Courtney raised their hands.

"No way." I said. "I can't picture Duncan as a dad." I said.

"I have 3 children and 1 baby." He said proudly. "But the baby is still at nannies.' He said drinking the glass full of blood.

"Nannies?" I questioned.

"Gwen baby vampires are worst than 10 of you let out in the streets. For the first year of life they are taken care of by professionals. The parents visit every day. The children vampires are so delicate, that well…." Trent said trailing off.

"No one wants to admit it, but mostly they never live to see 16." Bridgett said in a sad tone. "I have had a total of 106 kids and only 2 have lived to pass 16. These 3 are the latest; my son will be coming to the changes soon. I hope they all make it." Bridgett said.

"That's why you'll barley see vampire children unless it's like today. They are too delicate, too fragile to be out and about. They are cared for by nurses mostly." Courtney explained. "I too have had to go to many of my children's funerals." She sighed.

"That's horrible." I said holding back tears.

"I know. But you get used to it. You begin to understand it's for the better." Katie tried to explain. "No one wants it to happen. But it's so common, we half expect it." She finished.

"Every time that phone rings, I choke up." Courtney says. Everyone nodded. "But don't worry." She said.

"It's only like a 15% chance. And with your first few it's more like a 5% chance. Don't let this stop you from starting a family." Beth said. I didn't know what to think.

I never gave children a thought, now its clouding my mind. They are all I can think about. Do I wan them? Can I go threw the pain of losing them? I don't know.

"I think that's another reason they take the babies." Geoff added. "So it's less painful if you lose them, because it's different." He began to explain.

"Ok everyone enough." Trent said. "Gwen is still a new born. Children won't be a topic for us for at least a year or two." He explained. I cuddled into him. At least that's one less thing I don't have to worry about.

Then Maria came to me. "Hello Gwen. I was wondering if you'd join me and blossom in a tea party?" she asked. I am guessing Blossom is her bunny. She seemed so innocent.

"Of course I would. May my husband come to?" I asked kindly. She looked at Trent then at me.

"No, no boys aloud." She said stopping her foot.

"Go ahead, have fun." Trent said helping me up. Then he whispered in my ear. "She acts childish but remember she's older than you." Then he let me go.

I suddenly became nervosa as I followed her to her small table. She looks like a child, what if I accident say something offensive? Now I am worried.

An: OMG almost 2,000 words. I think that's a new record for me. *dances* please review and let me know what you think. ^w^


	18. Chapter 18

The table was normal sized. It was covered in sweets and flowers. There where 6 seats. 3 were empty; the other three were occupied by a stuffed bear, a cat, and a rag doll. Maria sat in one empty seat and put Blossom in the next one. I sat in the last vacant chair.

"So Gwen, how do you like being a vampire?" she asked sweetly. I just wanted to hug her tight. She is so cute.

"Oh, it's good. I'm still training though." I said. Then that boy Kaname came and poured Maria some tea. But it wasn't tea. It was fresh blood.

"Lamb's blood?" he asked me. Maria smiled at me and I thought I would be rude if I refused.

"Um, yes. Thank you." I answered. I watched as the scarlet fluid came flowing down from the pink pot to the elegant pink cup.

"So Gwen, do you have any questions?" Maria asked.

"Oh, no. I don't have any." I said sipping the blood slowly. It was good, but no was near as delicious as Trent.

"Ok then let me cut to the chase." She said putting her cup down and placing her elbow and the table so she can support her head. "I've done research on you." She smiled. I didn't know how to respond.

"Do you know where you are?" Maia asked tilting her head causing her gray hair to glimmer in the dim lights.

"I can't say that I do." I admitted. I don't know where I am. No one told me.

"You are in New York." She said. "New York, New York to be exact." She smiled. I was frozen in shock.

Of all the places…

"I know this must be hard for you. But you're here for only a little while so just stay hidden."

… the place where I used to live as a human.

"I used to live here." I whispered.

"Which is why you must work hard to stay hidden. People know you." Maria said drinking more blood. "I just thought you should know this." She finished. "You can leave and find comfort and strength in your lover now." She said coldly.

"I don't need him to be strong." I snapped. Maria stopped drinking waiting for me to continue. "It is true that I love him, and I find comfort in him, and he supports me. But I don't need him for every tragic moment in my life. What's the point of being a vampire if you must rely on someone for you all the time?" I questioned.

"Bravo Gwen. I didn't mean any offence. But most female vampires can't live with out their husbands. I am glad you have your own strength. Maybe your control training will be easier then." She smiled.

"Thank you Maria." I said.

"You can leave now." She said sipping her blood. "I have many new borns I must confront." She said sitting up. She grabbed her bunny and wandered off. I sat up and walked back to Trent.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

He wrapped his arm around me and held me close to him. "Did you have fun?" he asked.

"Fun isn't the term I'd use. Did you know we're in New York?" I asked him.

"I just found out now. Why?" he asked picking up a cup of….water…..odd.

"I used to live here." I said. Everyone froze in shock. "In fact this is also the city I lived in." I said.

"That means you can't go outside ever." Sadie said.

"No, she just can't go outside unprotected." Courtney said.

"Don't worry about it." Trent whispered in my ear. It didn't occur to me then. But being this close to home meant being this close to my parents, my family, my old life, and my grave. My empty, lonely grave.

"Do you think…." I began.

"Hell no Gwen. You can't visit anyone. Not even glance at them. Not even your tomb." Duncan shot. I looked at Trent and he shook his head.

"It's too dangerous." He said. Before I could arguer he shoved a cookie in my mouth. I'll convince him latter.

AN: Ok I know it's short but what ever. Please review.


	19. Chapter 19

AN: sory it took a while but here it is.

Gwen's POV

It's been 3 months and we are still in New Jersey. I am done with my training now and can go outside for no more than 3 hours. I am pretty excited about that. But after 3 hours of constant sun, I begin to burn so I still need to be carful. Trent has a job as an insurance agent. He leaves at 8 and comes at 6. I can't work yet so I started to paint and sketch while I am alone. I'd be busy with my dog but Bridgett took him when I was a new born and I never saw him again. He became very attached to her and her children. Today I am going to go shopping. I don't know how much longer I'll be here but I am sick of the ugly décor.

The mall was usual, crowded, children crying, people buzzing around, mall Goths giving death glares. That used to be me, but I got better things to do. So I finished buying enough décor for one room, and have some time left. I decided to wander into Victoria's Secret since all my lingerer has been torn to shreds and I have one left.

So here I am driving down the turn pike in my black Honda when I run something over. I pull over and see I have a flat tire. Perfect. I take my cell phone out and call Trent.

"Hello beautiful." He greets.

"Trent I need help." I responded.

"What happened?' he said with out missing a beat.

"I have a flat tire and I don't know how to change it." I said looking at the tire. "And to make things better the sun is beating down on me." I finished.

"Gwen I can't come. Call someone else, I think Bridgett isn't working and she knows how to change a tire." Trent finished.

"Why not you?" I asked slightly annoyed.

"Because I have a lot of work to do. I would if I could." He said. I sighed.

"Fine. I'll call Bridgett." I said.

"Love you." He said laughing slightly.

"Love you to. Bye." I said before hanging up.

But just my luck Bridgett is having child issues, I didn't bother asking. Courtney doesn't know, nor do the other girls. And I don't have my insurance card with me. I walked the floor around my car, my black heals getting stuck now and a then in cracks. Finally a car pulls over. Ok I am not thrilled about having a stranger help me, but if I don't get home soon, people will see me smoking and burn.

"Need help?" came a woman's voice. I looked into the car and almost collapsed. My knees went week, my eyes watery, and my stomach in ropes. Of all the cars to stop and help me, this was my parent's car.

O0o0o0o0o0

"Do you need help miss?" My father asked. I pushed back the tears and answered them.

"Can you change a tire?" I asked. He smiled and got out. My parents were always helpful people; this isn't the first time they've done this. They can't recognize me though due to my wig.

"I'm Marian. What's your name?" my mother asked. I needed to lie.

"Emily London." I said.

"And what's a pretty lady doing here?" my father asked as he jacked the car.

"I was just buying something for my house. Thanks so much. My husband was working and I don't know what your doing." I said looking at my dad as he smiled.

"Married?" my mom said. I flashed her, my ring and she gasped. "Where are you from? You look familiar but I can't put my finger on it." My mom said.

"Vegas." I said. "We moved here 3 months ago." I finished. My mom seemed shocked when I said Vegas and I am pretty sure why.

"My daughter went down there." She said. "She died about 4 months ago in a car crash." My mom said holding back tears.

"I am so sorry. I'm sure she's in a better happier place now." I said trying to comfort her. I am so tempted to take off my wig and let her no I am ok. To tell her I am alive and well. But I know I can't do that.

"All done." My father said sliding from under the car.

"Thank you so much." I said taking out a twenty. "Here, please take this." Of course my father declined, and I reoffered, but after about five minutes he accepted. Ok I know its weird to pay my dad, but I kept in mind I'm not their daughter I'm a stranger and I don't want to be rude.

"Thank you so much again; I could have been stuck here for hours." I said as I got back in my car.

"No problem sweetie." My mom said before she drove off. This was really hard. She called me sweetie. I just wanted to let her know I'm ok. But there isn't a way.

O0o0o0o0o0o0

Back home I was redecorating the kitchen when Trent came home for work. He walked in with roses and chocolates. "I'm sorry I couldn't help you today." He said hugging me.

"I'm sorry I got do caught up in decorating I forgot to cook." I said putting the roses away in a crystal vase.

"That's ok. I don't want food." He said, I turned around to meet his lust filled eyes.

"I bought this at the mall today. Like?" I said moving the vase.

"Its beautiful." He said into my neck.

"How about these plates." I said turning around to show him.

"Astonishing." He said putting me up on the table.

"I got something else I want to show you." I said trying to get away, but he growled in frustration. "Fine you don't want to see it." I said, holding up one of the items I got from Victoria's Secret. "I thought you'd like it, but I can just return it and…" I said turning around but he spun he around to face him.

Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I snuggled closer to him as the full moonlight entered the windows. "I saw my parents today." I said randomly. He looked at me concerned filled eye. "My dad fixed my flat tier." I finished.

"What? Gwen I am so sorry." He said turning to look me in the eyes.

"It's alright. They didn't know it was me." I laughed.

"But it must have been hard." He said.

"Very." I sighed. "But everything is ok now." I concluded.

"If you say so." He said kissing my lips tenderly before we both let the dark night pull its sleeping spell on us.


	20. Chapter 20

**Gwen's POV**

I woke up the next morning and walked downstairs. Trent was in the kitchen watching TV. The news was on and they where repotting a murder.

"Come here and see this." Trent said grabbing my hand and sitting me on his lap.

"_The victims last night were what appear to be mauled to death and drained of blood. Police and a few experts say it could have been an animal attack but no one has heard or seen an animal. That's all we have on the 4 brutal murders right now. Stay tuned for updates or go online. If you have any information on these events….." _the CNN reporter said.

"Wow." Was all I could say. The murders sounded brutal. Why did he want me to watch that?

"It was a vampire.' He said pushing me off him and getting up. "I can tell. Many victims, brutal, animalistic, blood drained, yup some vampire let loss." He said getting a cup of coffee.

"Why did I need to watch it?" I questioned grabbing the orange juice carton.

"Two reasons. One you're a new born and the elders might interrogate you. And…" he trailed off coming behind me and whispering in my ear. "You've already killed viciously and sexy once, you can always do it again." He purred in my ear. I giggled and worked on my breakfast.

He had no work today so we decided to go for a hike. And maybe hunt a bear or mountain lion. It was quite except for the birds and us talking. The grass and leaves were wet; I guess it rained last night. Finally as we were walking he stopped.

"What is it?" I asked. He pointed to a bear that was walking around.

"I'll go for the kill, then you come in and help me tare it limb by limb." He said. Then he ran to the bear. It clawed at Trent twice but he easily dodged it. Then he went behind the animal and snapped its neck in one motion.

"Holy shit, you killed that with your bare hands." Came a voice. I turned around to see a hunter. Oh shit, he saw Trent kill the bear.

"Yeah, my wife likes it that way." He laughed picking up the bear.

"Right, it's more of a challenge." I added.

"Well you aint ever gonea find me at a bears neck." He laughed. "I'm Steve. You two don't look familiar, from around here?" he asked.

"We just moved here." Trent said shaking his hand.

"What a pretty little lady you got." He said as I shook his hand.

"Yeah, every morning I look at her and wonder why she still there." He joked. Ugh, men jokes.

"Wish I could say the same about my wife. She left me a while back." Steve said.

"Sorry to hear." I said hugging Trent.

"Nah, it wasn't mean to be. Let me guess you two are newly weds right?" he asked.

"Yeah, what gave it away?" he asked.

"Letting the misses hunt with you." He laughed. "I best be going. Good luck hunting." He said wondering off.

"Did I say anything offensive?" Trent asked.

"Nope. Now back to the bear." I smiled.

**Killer's POV**

I crept out of my home clothed in almost nothing, but that's what draws my prey in. The moon is full tonight. Many wonderful marvels can take place on a full moon, like me I can only feast on the full moon. I ran as fast as I could to the city. There are people wondering about, some notice me, so don't. I set my eyes on this one young man. He is hanging out with a group of friends.

I can smell the fear lingering on his skin. He's terrified. This will make this so much more fun.

"Guys we should head home." He stuttered. I cloaked myself in the darkness in the alley where he stood in front of.

"Afraid the killers gona get cha?" his friend joked. If only he knew his joke, was true. What these humans called killing and murder I called sport, and food. I am hungry and I am simply feeding myself. Enough talk. I must feed. I walk seductively out of the alley in my night dress and the 3 boys stare at me. One whistles and yells.

"Excuse me, my name is Cressida. I was wondering if you can assist me in something." I said in a seductive manor. Now the human I have chosen as mine has more the fear swimming in his blood. Humans are so easy to fool. Show them a pretty girl and they are putty in your hands.

"Baby I can help you." One boy yelled.

"Sorry you are a boy, I need a man." I said grabbing my prey by his shirt. "Can you help me?" I asked. He nodded his head yes. "Wonderful." I smiled but not too big to show my fangs. I get close to his ear and I whisper. "I really need this." Then I sink my fangs into his neck.

His friends and him scream in horror and agony and I quickly drain him. I toss him to the ground and chase his loud mouthed friend. I catch him and shove my arm threw his chest grabbing his heart. I rip it out and lick the organ then through it to him.

"Boys who smoke weed taste bad." I spit. I was binging to track my third friend when I hear sirens. "Fuck." I curse. I pick up my first victim who still shockingly had plenty of blood left and take him to my home.

The inside of my place is quite and cold. I lay my friend down and cut him open. Then I bathe in his sweet blood. Not the best I have had but it will do. The sun is binging to rise, my time to sleep. I look at the mess I have made of my meal and decide to clean it tomorrow night since I didn't get my fill tonight. But now I must sleep. I lie on the boy's limb naked body and sleep in his blood.

**Trent's POV**

I woke up the next morning and Gwen wasn't in bed. I was first concerned but then I smelled blood and knew she must be making breakfast. I got out of bed and started t get ready. The house was eerily quite, and for some reason the smell of blood was really, really strong. I wonder why.

I walk down the stairs and the smell just got stronger making me really thirsty. I am half way down the stair case and I see Gwen lying on the floor coated in blood. Morning treat for me?

I make it down and realize this isn't some sexy thing Gwen planned. There is a dead body next to her and she's sleeping in its spilt blood. "Gwen, what the hell is this?" I ask. She wakes up and smiles at me.

"What wrong?" she asked. But then she looked over and at herself and screamed. She got up and backed off. "What the hell is going on?" she asked breathing hard.

"You tell me. You know you can't kill people Gwen." I yelled looking for anything to identify who this is.

"What? I didn't kill anyone." She said back. I was going to say something when I heard police sirens in the distance.

"Go take a shower, and put the bloody clothes in the closet NOW." I yelled picking up our dead friend. I quickly hid him in a trunk and cleaned up the mess. I burned the paper towels and changed just in time for the cops to ring the bell.

"Morning officer's is something wrong?" I asked.

"Is your wife home?" they asked.

"Um, yes she is. Just woke up, I think she's in the shower. Is something wrong?" I asked again.

"Witnesses say your wife brutally murdered two young men last night and ran away with the second body." They said coming in.

"That's impossible sir. You must be mistaken." I laughed.

"Why is that?" they asked. Time to lie, Gwen wont like this one.

"Well we're newly weds so we were kind of busy all night." I said with a cocky smile.

"And at any moment did your wife leave the house?" the cop asked.

"I was with her, here, all night lat night." I said.

"We would like to talk to your wife and examine the house if you dot mind." He said. Usually this is wear I say do you have a search warrant, but that will make me more of a suspect.

"Sure I got nothing to hide." I said. He began searching the house when Gwen in her wig that was soaked came running downstairs.

"Oh my gosh." She yelled she hugged me. "I saw the cars and I got worried. Is everything ok?" he asked looking at the officer. He took out a paper and looked at it then at Gwen, and back and forth.

"Umm, we got a call saying the woman who lived in this house murdered two men last night, we seem to be mistake." He said. "Here." He said handing me the paper. "If you see her call me." Then he walked out. On the paper was a sketch of Gwen with out her wig but slightly different. The drawing looked more, deadly, higher check bones, razor sharp teeth and nails, longer hair, and her eyes looked dead.

"Good idea with that wet wig." I said. Gwen took it off and looked at the paper.

"It looks like me." She said.

"Get dressed. We're going to the coven.' I said pocketing the paper as she ran upstairs.


	21. Chapter 21

**Trent's POV**

Gwen is fully dressed now and she is frantic. She has no idea what's going on. I am taking her to the coven to see what they can do. I hope that's the right choice.

We walk in and we are expected. "Grab her." one vampire yells and the security guards grab Gwen and take her to a back room while another 3 held me down.

"What the fuck is going on? Where are you taking her?" I yelled.

"Gwen has an alter ego. And it's killing people. We need to find a cure before it's too late." Kaname said. "Go home, she'll be fine. We'd never hurt her." he finished.

"What will they do?" I asked.

"Just some blood work, testing on blood samples, and finding her cure. This is conmen but every vampire has a unique cure so we find her's give it to her, and back to normal Gwen." He said like it was no big deal.

"If you hurt her I swear…" but I was cut short.

"We won't. Go home. Come back to visit later." He said. Then I reluctantly walked out of the coven and drove to my empty home.

**Cressida's POV**

I was sleeping soundly until I felt pricks in my arms. I first ignored it but then I felt more pain. I opened my eyes and I was strapped down to a hospital bed with needles being injected in me.

"What the fuck is going on?" I screamed as they removed the needles.

"Just some tests. Relax." He said.

"Fuck you." I said. Then I broke threw my restrains and snapped his neck. Now to get the hell out of this place. Where ever I am.

I quickly began to make my escape in nothing but a hospital dress. I ran bare foot threw the white halls. Where am I? I have not time to figure it out.

3 men come out of a room, all dressed in white. One had a needle, the other had restrains and the other had none. As they ran to me I quickly ran into the nearest room. Lucky for me it was a surgery prep with all its instruments. I quickly picked up 8 scalpels and put one in-between my fingers like claws.

They ran in and I easily turned their white outfits red. I easily slit the first ones throat. Then I stabbed his friend in the stomach losing one of my scalpels. Then before the one with the needle can get to me I jabbed his eyes out.

I threw the bloody instruments to the floor and ran to the exit. More people chasseing me, but I am faster than them. I am stronger than them. I am better than them. If only my host Gwen knew how strong we can be if we worked together. She doesn't know how to tap into me so I need to be released someway. It is a shame. She could have been the strongest vampire ever. Or close to ever. But she's weak. And so is her mate.

Trent. He might be weak in strength, but he makes up for it in physical appearance and for his talent in the sheets. I have only felt tiny little surges of what my host feels, and I liked it. I am tried with the samples. I want the real deal. If Gwen knew how to share a body like I do, I probably wouldn't thirst this so bad.

I easily hijack a car and drove back to my home. Excuse me, my host's home. We don't have many differences really. We look exactly the same, except I am much more deviant. You can tell by looking at me. I am much darker than my host is. She has softness to her. I don't. I am a ruthless, blood thirsty killing machine. She is not. I was taped into once. In the field when she murdered that cop.

She denies it but she loved the feeling. She loved to feel other blood on her. She enjoyed murdering that man. She wants to do it again. But despite how powerful she felt, she won't tap into me again. I have no idea why. Dose she know what she can active if we became one?

I finally make it to the home. I get out of the stolen vehicle and make my way to the door. It is unlocked, shockingly, and I make my way in. I tear off the paper garment soaked in blood before I walk up to the bed room where Gwen's husband is. I open the door and he's looking out the window then he turned his attention to me. "Gwen?" he questioned.

"Wrong. I am Cressida, Gwen's better half." I laughed.

"You need to get back to the coven." He said grabbing my hands trying to ignore the fact I am in his wife's body and am wearing nothing but my birthday suite.

"I cant believe you left us there." I cried he has suck as soft spot for damsels. "They were horrible to us. I am not bad I swear, I just need to learn control." I said looking at him.

Bingo he is sad and feels bad. Not an utter lie either. If Gwen and I do become one, everything will be ok. Other wise one of us needs to become dominate. And Gwen doesn't have what it takes.

"I'm sorry, but…" I cut him sort.

"Sorry isn't good enough." I said whipping away fake tears. Then a smirk came upon my lips. I pushed him back on the bed. "There are other ways to show how sorry you are." I laugh beginning to undo his belt.

"Woo, wait a minute. Sorry, but I am not cheating on Gwen." He said grabbing my hands. I sigh and pin him down.

"I am stronger than you, powerful, faster, and smarter. This could all be Gwen's if she knew what she was doing, but she doesn't." I said. I remove my hands from his and bring my lips to his ear. "I envy her, how she gets to be held by you, kissed by you, loved by you." I laughed. "That's all I want." I said sitting up. "So why not grant my wish?" I asked. He tried to push me off, saying no and how much he loves Gwen and blah, blah blah. Even Gwen in my head wont shut the hell up, warning me to get off. I'll do these two a favor.

"You know you want me Trent." I said. "Gwen wants you to, it would be like being with her, only I am in control, she'll feel everything, even the things I do." I said.

"Never." He said still trying to push me of. I simply laughed at his efforts.

"I always get what I want." I said before pushing him down. "Dose it look like you're cheating on her? Dose it feel like it? Sure we don't share a mine, Gwen and I, but we do share body." I said lowering myself to him. "I don't even care if you cry out her name." I smirked before bringing my lips to his.

I have waited a very long time to kiss those lips and I finally have. Gwen is screaming in my mind, but I'm toning her out. This is all new to her. How she can see, feel, and experience everything I do. She won't mind soon.

He quickly forgot me and my name and as I expected her cried out his lovers name. I went along with it as he deepened the kiss.

"_See Gwen. He thinks' I'm you." I said to her in my mind._

"_You bitch. You whore. Stop it. Leave him alone." She yelled back._

"_When I'm done." I said before completely shutting her out. Night Gwen, enjoy your very realistic dream. I laughed in my head before I began to undo his shirt buttons. _


	22. Chapter 22

**Trent's POV**

I can't believe what happened. What did happen? I walk out on the balcony hoping the cold Jersey air can clear my mind. But it simply made me cough. Stupid pollution. When I was human there was no pollution. I sighed and walked back into my room. I looked at the bed. Gwen or Cressida. I am really confused. She laid in bed and she seemed peaceful, beautiful, and calm. But is this my wife. Or her other half. Finally she woke up. She stretched and yawned and looked at me.

I eminently knew it was Cressida when she smiled at me. If this was Gwen she'd want to kill me, or be angry.

"Morning sunshine" she smiled.

"Get out of Gwen's body." I hissed at her.

"So rough. Why can't I be free for a little more?" she asked with a huge smile across her face. Then she got up and walked to the bathroom.

"Can you put some clothes on?" I yelled to her.

"I will if I want." She yelled back. I need to find a way to get her out. Or to have Gwen gain control. She came back minutes latter soaked and in a white towel.

"Lighten up sweetie. I'm not all that bad. And with me you can be as wild as you want." She laughed as she dropped her towel.

"I don't want to be wild I want my wife. I want Gwen." I hissed at her. She simply smirked. And began brushing her hair. Then I noticed something. Something I never noticed before. Because Gwen doesn't have this.

On the back of her neck, she had a tattoo. It was a pentacross with odd writing in and around it. It was in a circle and it had spikes around the circle. (AN: if u want to c it then go to deviant art .com (no spaces) and search Kuroshitsuji Keiyaku. U'll know wich it is)

"What's that?" I asked. She stopped and turned around slowly.

"What's what?" she asked.

"The tattoo." I answered a little annoyed.

She sighed. "It's nothing." She said before leaving to get dressed. She put on jeans and a t-shirt. I decide to call the coven and see what we can do about this problem.

"Who are you calling?" she asked. I ignored her and listened to the dial tone. "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU CALLING?' she screamed grabbing the phone from my hands. When she saw who I was calling she smashed the phone on the floor.

"I am NOT going back there." She yelled. I got mad and grabbed her arm.

"Well you're not staying here. And when I say you I mean Cassandra." I said.

"Cressida, my name is Cressida, and NO." she yelled pulling her arm from my grip. Then made her way to the balcony.

"Oh no. you're not leaving. You're staying here." I said. she went to the bed and sat there. She began to fiddle with the blankets. Then she looked at me and smiled.

She made her way to me smiling the whole way. I backed up and she came closer. To a point where she had me pressed against the wall and near the bed. She let out a giggle and planted her lips on mine. I tried to push her off. This isn't right. I love Gwen. Not Cressida. But she is just like Gwen.

They both have the same lips, and the same sent. They look exactly alike. Minus the tattoo. I helplessly fell into the kiss and even kissed back. Then I felt something on my arm. I looked down to see Cressida had tied me to the bed post.

"Screw you. I'm leavening." She laughed as she left me. I was tied tight, and couldn't break it. Then she jumped out the window.

**Cressida's POV**

I am not sticking around. He wants to send me back and get tested on? Fuck that. I'll live alone if I have to.

'_I can't believe you. I can't believe you did that' _Oh great now she's yelling at me again.

"Shut up will ya?" I said to no one as I ran into the deep forest.

'_No I won't. You slept with my husband you whore'. _

'We slept with him. Don't give ma all the credit. Besides, like you weren't enjoying yourself.'

'_I am going to kill you.'  
_

'Then kill yourself. What ever happens to me happens to you and vice versa.'

I kept running trying to ignore the nagging Gwen. Then I thought of something. 'Why am I running? I got everything I need back there.'

'_Um hello? Trent doesn't love you. As soon as you go back he's sending the coven on you.'_

'Yes he will. But he won't if it's you.'

'_Yes put me back in control.'_

'Not exactly.' I smirked as I said that. Sending her on a million questions. I made it back to the house fast. Then I called out his name.

"It's me. Gwen. Trent you need to help me." I said as fake tears fell from my eyes.

'_You bitch. You're stealing my life.'_

'Shut up Gwen.'

"Gwen? Is that you?" he asked running out the door.

"Trent help me. I need to get out of here." I cried.

"We need to go back to the coven. They can help." He said.

"No. they tried to kill me. They will. Please. We need to leave." I cried. He hesitated but then he gave in.

"Ok. Lets go." He said before running to the car. What a gullible idiot.

'_You wont get away with this'_

'I already am Gweny.' I smirked as she grew silent in my head and walked to Trent. I knew Gwen must be furious right now, but I am not satisfied yet.

"Trent?" I asked looking at him. He was about to start the car but stopped. "I am very thirsty." I said with a slightly seductive tone. "May I?" I asked as I crawled next to him.

"Of course you can." He said moving his shirt away so I could drink.

'_What the hell are you doing?'_

'Shut up already.' Then I sunk my fangs down on him. He tasted absolutely delectable. And the best part? Gwen has exploded with fury. I am having fun toying with these two.


	23. Chapter 23

**Cressida's POV**

We started driving and I can tell Trent was really tired. "Are you ok?" I asked in a tone I think Gwen would use. Hell if it was me I'd say 'why so tired. You where tied to bed, why not sleep?' but Gwen wouldn't. Hell she doesn't even know I tired him to a bed.

"Just, just sleepy. Where are we going?" he yawned.

"Let me drive you sleep. I know where we are going and we will get there faster if I drive." I smiled he nodded in another yawn and pulled over. He sleeplessly got out of the car and I followed in suite. I stood in front of him when we met in front of the car.

"I love you." I smiled and kissed him quickly. He smiled and passed me to the passenger seat. I got in the drivers seat and began driving as Trent fell asleep. Good I need him sleeping when I do this. I laughed at the thought.

'_where are we going?'_ the annoying voice said.

'Cant you sleep like our man?' I asked looking at the sleeping vampire. I drove for a few minutes and stopped a block away from my destination. I got out with the pocket knife.

'_I know where we are. What the hell are we doing here?' _

'Shut up.' I said to her as I sliced all the tires. Then I got back in the car and drove off.

"Oh my gosh. Trent I think I ran something over." I said shaking him and pulling over.

"What?" he asked now half awake.

"I think we got a flat." I said as I got out of the car.

'_You bitch. I can't believe you'd do this.' _ She yelled at me.

"Great. This will take hours." Trent said.

"Can I help you?" came the familiar voice. I turned around to see Gwen's father exciting the garage. And her mother in the window.

"We have a problem." I said in a sad tone. With the wig they won't know I'm Gwen. But Gwen shall feel the sting. "Can you help us?" I asked

"Sure." Her father said walking to us. Perfect. 

**Trent's POV**

I was first mad to see we had a flat. On not one, but all four tires. Then I was curious. Isn't it odd how we wound up in front of Gwen's old house? Why would she do that? She knows she can't be attached to them why would she do this.

"Please come inside and let my husband work." Her mother said. She looked a little bit like Gwen. Same eyes and something in the face looked the same as well.

"We'd love to." Gwen said following her. I followed her to. I would have helped Gwen's father but I can't leave Gwen alone.

We sat together on a couch in front of an old coffee table. Gwen's mother came in with lemon aid and some cookies.

"This is all very thoughtful of you." Gwen said picking up a cookie.

"Think nothing of it. My name is Maria." She said.

"I am Todd Smith. And this is my wife Wendy Smith." I said.

"Where are you two heading?" Maria asked.

"To Texas. For our honey moon." Gwen said. Then they babbled on and on about boring stuff.

"Where are you two staying?" she asked.

"Oh we were planning on driving threw the night. But we cant now." Gwen said.

"I have an empty room upstairs you can use. It was my daughters. Before she, left." Maria said. Its obvious Gwen's fake death still hurts her. Why is she twisting the knife in the wound?

"Ok, it if it isn't too much trouble." Gwen smiled.

"Not at all." Maria said before getting up and leading Gwen to the room. I am very suspicions. Why is she doing this?

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Time passed and before I knew it, we were getting ready for bed. Gwen's old room was empty now. A few boxes and furniture. But knickknack's and clothing were gone.

I laid back on the bed, that was shockingly comfortable and began to sleep.

"What are you doing?" Gwen said. I looked at her and she had this odd gleam in her eye. I don't recognize that look. "It's our honey moon." She purred.

"What's with you? This is your parents house." I hissed she rolled her eyes and got up. "Where are you….?" but I was cut short.

"Bathroom." She said walking out.

**Gwen's POV**

The bitch is getting on my last nerves. She entered the bathroom. I fought as hard as I could to re-gain my control. It was working. She was on the floor panting. And hissing 'no', fighting against me, but I was winning.

I finally had control over my body again. I ran out of the bathroom ready to tell Trent when I smelled the most delicious thing ever. Fresh human blood. I began to follow the sent. I followed the sent growing thirstier by the second. My fangs slowly came down with every step; my nails grew longer and sharper with the passing seconds. I opened the wooden door that lead to my father's tool shed. He was there and he was holding a rag to his fingers. I saw the hand saw had blood on it. He was sawing wood and he had an accident.

"You were always so clumsy." I laughed. He turned around fast and looked at me.

"G-Gw-Gwen? Is ….is that really you?" he stuttered.

"Sorta." I laughed showing my fangs. He went even paler and he was when he first saw me. "Aren't you happy to see me daddy?" I asked creping closer.

"Stay away from me. What are you?" he said backing up in fear.

"Your loving daughter." I said before I tackled him to the ground. I felt a surge of energy wash over me. Like diving head first into a cold pool when you are completely dry. I loved this feeling. I get high off this. I lost all sanity and drained my own father dry.

Did he scream? I don't know.

Did he cry? I don't know.

Did he beg me to stop? I don't know.

But I do know that with his last strength. Before he died he said "I still love you Gwen."

I backed off him and then I realized what I did. I was shaking in fear. I just killed my own father. My dad. Dead. And I'm his killer.

'_Get a hold of your self'_ Cressida said in my brain. I ignored her and went to a mirror and was shocked by what I saw. In the reflection wasn't me. But the girl staring back was Cressida herself. She had long sleek black hair that was dyed red half way down her head. Her skin was an olive color and her eyes where black surrounded by red. Her facial features resembled me, but she was leaner, her bones sharper, her nails dagger like, her teeth like a shark. She was designed to kill.

'What is this?' I asked in my brain.

"It's me Gwen. This is how I look if I was my own person. Only you can see me like this. I am the same. I see you when I look in mirrors." She laughed.

"What am I going to do?" I cried. But not tears instead blood came from my weeping eyes. Part of being a vampire. Cressida was also crying even if she had a smile on her face.

"Stop it. We both cry then. TOUGHEN UP. What the fuck is this? You weren't so sad killing him?" she yelled at me.

"He's my father." I yelled to her.

"No. you are a vampire. We don't have parents. SO STOP THE WATER WORKS." She said then she whipped her face with me. "Blood works is more like it."

"What am I going to do?" I asked her.

"I know you don't trust me but you have to. I need you to put me in charge." She said. "Before you react, I know what to do. We need to get rid of the body and make it seem like her ran off." She said. "Trust me. When all is done you can have your control back. I swear." She said. I sighed and let her have control. Then she blocked me out. She better let me back or she will pay.

**Cressida's POV**

Finally I have control. The first thing I did was block Gwen off. Not just me hearing her, but her seeing what I am doing. It would be too much for her. Even if I think she deserves it.

I sighed and picked up the blood drained body and placed it on the work covered work table. I picked up the hand saw and got down to business.

I started with the arms. I lifted his left arm in the air and began to saw it off. The shark like metallic teeth cutting into his dead flesh, tearing it off slowly. Then I sawed into his muscles. Cutting blood vessels that spurted my face and drenched my hands and clothing. Then the hard part. The bone. I vigorously sawed into it, crushing it; cutting threw it and finally succeeded. One limb down many to go.

After the arms where cut into small chunks I placed them in an empty cooler. Then I worked on his legs. They where harder to cut threw but I managed. Now I am left with a torso and a head.

I grabbed a sharp knife like thing and cut him open. I ripped the skin off and placed that in the cooler as well. I was binging to feel frightened when the cooler was filling and I had a lot more to do. Oh well. Not like it'll stay in the cooler.

I ripped each of his organs out one by one. I started with the lungs. Then the small and large intestine. Now the tricky part. If I remove others I'll have a big mess and destroy the rest. And I need that heart. I carefully removed it from his chest cavity and placed it in a separate container.

What to do with a head and empty chest cavity? I shrugged and wrapped the body or what's left of it, in the table cover and put it in a garbage bag. Once all the evidence was in the bag I put it in the truck of there car.

I drove to the nearest dump and got out with the bag. I was about to throw it over into the cremation line when someone yelled at me. I turned around to see who and it was some random guy. "What yall doing here?" he asked.

"I'm dumping a body" I answered.

"Carry on." He said walking away. I laughed to myself but continued what I came to do. I threw the body into the cremation line and watched as it burned. I inhaled the sent of burning flesh and chuckled. I glanced at my watch and realized I had only 5 hours to cook my special meal. So I drove home fast.

**AN: Hope you liked it. I am not dissing New Jersey; I am simply poking fun at it. So don't flame me if you're mad at that. Thank you. Please Review. **


	24. NOTICE

Hi guys it pains me to inform you I wont be updating for a while. Why? My word processor's free trail ran out and I need a product key to continue. This is the last day I can use it and I am using it to explain. I am so sorry. I will try to write in school or on google docs until i fix it. Thank you you putting up with me and my difficulties.


End file.
